Dark Paradise
by RoseScytheElysium
Summary: The young princess is forced into a marriage with Reaver. She must now adjust to her new life, and call the murdering mad man husband
1. Chapter 1

*** If anyone is ever going to read this (probably not), This story was greatly inspired by Enchantment101's story, My Sanctuary, please check it out. Also I have never played a Fable game because I do not own a Xbox or Xbox360, but I have done my research on the characters and have watched a walkthrough of Fable 3 three times and have watched one of Fable 2 once. I also went on the wiki to learn about the characters better if you have any complaints or ideas feel free to share. And warning this is more of an OC princess and OOC characters, I apologize***

****Sun pierced through the window of the young princess' room. Her eyes strained before she was able to open them completely. She slowly sits up while stretching her arms. Relaxing, she looks towards the window as Jasper entered her room, "Good Morning, Princess. Did you sleep well?" "Yes, In fact, I had the most amazing dream." She replied getting up out of bed. "And what would that be, Princess." He questioned helping her undress. "Well, I was in a field. It was open and wide, full of color!" She said spreading her arms up in the air, making it harder for Jasper to tie her red and gold dress, "Then, I grew wings! Beautiful white bird wings. I jumped in the air and never came down. I flew over all of Albion! It was simply amazing! I could relive that dream over and over again." She finished twirling around in her gown. "What a wonderful dream, Princess. And look at you in that dress, dashing!" Jasper complimented. "Oh Jasper! I haven't even gotten my hair done yet." "Oh yes, but of course." Jasper stood aside while the maid came into her room to style her hair. "And why is it that you won't let me style your hair?" "Simple, you can't." "Yes, but why can't I?" "No, what I mean is that you can't style hair." "Can't style hair! Huh! I seem to do a fine job with my own." "Oh yes..." "Is that a joke?" "Of course not, Jasper! You're hair is quite interesting! And more importantly I prefer a woman's touch on my hair."

The maid smiles at the young princess finishing her hair. "Is it to your liking?" "Yes, thank you." The maid bows before leaving the room. "Ah look at you! Flawless! Who could resist you?"Jasper compliments. "Jasper..." The Princess puts a piece of the hair behind her ear only for it to fall back into place. Her hair was the reason for her name, Ebony. Daughter of the Hero of Bowerstone and sister to Logan. "Come now, Princess, your father will be needing your presence." He says overing his arm. Ebony smiles lightly before locking arms with Jasper.

At the table sat, Ebony and Logan awaiting their parents arrival for breakfast. The food had already been placed but remains untouched. Ebony looks over to her brother, who hasn't said a word, let alone looked at her. "Brother? Do you know what is keeping mother and father?" Logan shifts his eyes towards her, but remains silent. Ebony raises her eyebrows, "Brother ar-" she stops speaking when she hears muffled voices coming down the hall. Ebony recognizes the voices. They belonged to her parents. A sense of worry sweeps over her as she notices that their voices are haste and spiteful. She quickly turns her head back to her food when the door opens. She pretends not to have noticed the commotion. Her mother and father sit at the opposite sides of the table in silence. Ebony shifts her eyes awaiting words to be spoken. After what seemed like an eternity her father speaks up, "How did you sleep, Ebony?" "I slept well father. I hope you can say the same?" She turns to him. Out the corner of her eye she sees her mother look down slightly. "I slept...well." Ebony took note of the dread in his voice, but did not voice the concern. She slowly and quietly ate her food still awaiting words. "Ebony, you know that your mother and I love you, yes?" Ebony, taken back by the question answers, "Well of course I do. Why ask such a thing?" "Ebony your father and I have been talking about some...arrangements." her mother joined in. "Arrangements? Like what?" "A crisis has risen in Albion and it involves you." Her father continues. "Me? What have I done?" "Nothing, but how it will be resolved depends on you." Her mother answers. "I am rather confused about what is being said to me." "Why Don't you just tell her!" Logan shouts making his way into the conversation. Ebony quickly looks at her brother, "Tell me what?" "Logan keep your mouth shut about this matter, you agreed to this with us. But let me handle this." their father disciplines. Logan furiously got up from his seat and stormed out the room without another word. Ebony, speechless, turns to her parents with the pleading look for answers. "Ebony, your mother and I talked about this all night but we had to agree." "Agree to what?" Ebony questioned. "A deal that may be able to stop the crisis." her father continues. "Yes, but how am I involved?" A long silence takes them. Ebony's heart had started to beat faster and faster as the silence dragged on. "Father, what has happened?" She pleads. "With this industrial boom we have been having some troubles in the kingdom." "Industrial boom?" Ebony knew nothing of the industrial boom, she was not one for such affairs. "An old...ally of mine has offered his help." ''Who? How will this ally help?" Ebony's mind started thinking the worst making her breathing become faster. "He has agreed to give his industrial resources and a significant amount of gold, but in return." _He..._ Ebony knew what was going to be said next, but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it. "He has asked for your hand in marriage." She wouldn't believe it. "W-What? Marriage? No..no! That's not possible! It's a mistake! You're lying!" "I'm afraid not Ebony. With this deal the kingdom would be set for many generations we could prosper and rebuild what has been lost." Ebony shook her head, "No...no..this-this isn't..." "I know this is much to ask of you, but it is the only way to save this kingdom from collapsing. Ebony's heart raced with fear and stress. This was happening to her. She was being bought off. Her turned to her mother, "Mother? Please...please tell me you don't agree with this!" Her mother simply looked away from her daughter. "Mother! Please..." Ebony begged, her emerald eyes burning into her mother's brown ones. "Ebony..." her father tried to sympathize. "Logan would never let you do this to me! That is why he spoke up!" Ebony yelled at her father. "Logan knew this would be hard on you, but he did agree on this." Ebony just shook her head as her eyes widened, "No...you're lying..." "I am not Ebony. We all agreed." "I have not! Nor will I! You forgot to ask he person who the deal affects the most!" Ebony yelled. "Know your place, child!" her father screamed. Ebony fell silent. "You are nearing the age of 18. You needed to find a husband soon. This agreement can give you that." "I do not want a husband! This deal may give me one, but it takes away everything else from me! My life! My home! Gone! Because you were foolish enough to squander the money away! You caused the problem! You fix it! You cannot get me involved!"Ebony cried. "Enough! You are my daughter and you will listen to my words! You will resect the authority of the king." he screams slamming his fist down and table. Ebony, now with tear stained eyes, grew completely silent. What he said was true, she has to remain with the king and his decisions. Ebony managed to choke out, "-Who-who is the ma-man?" Her father signed deeply and angrily, "My old ally, Reaver."

**And that's about all for now! I'll also be writing a Logan story which I'm really looking forward to it. Feel free to give any suggestions! thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the rights to Fable 3**

Ebony's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe the name that was just spoken. _Reaver._ Ebony had only heard of the man, never met him. She had heard that he has cockiness, flamboyance and a grim sense of humor. She's also heard of his promiscuous nature. Why on Earth would he want a wife? He has even lain with men. Not to mention the age difference! He helped her father on his journey many years ago. She would be marrying an old man! "Reaver!" she spat disgusted, "I am to marry _him_!" "He has offered a considerable amount of money and promised his factories..."Her mother replied. "You sold me! You're daughter! Your _only _daughter!" Ebony cried, unable to stop the tears that had been hiding behind her eyes. "We did what was best for this kingdom and what was best for you." Her father tried to reason. "What? Best for me! How is this the best for me! Why? Why have you done this to me!" Ebony cries into her hands. "...You leave tomorrow. I'm sorry my daughter, but you must understand." Her father said before quietly leaving the room. Ebony sobbed. Her mother turned to her trying to place a hand on her, "Ebony we l-" "Do not touch me!" Ebony steps back refusing to look up. Her mother opened her mouth to say more, but could not come up with words for her grieving daughter. She looks aside and leaves the room. Ebony collapses to the floor. She felt her as if her heart and soul had been ripped from her, leaving a shell of only pain and fear. Her mind wandered to a terrifying question. What will happen if he wanted to consummate the marriage? She had not only heard of Reaver's promiscuity, but also his cruel nature and his excellent marksmanship. What if she refused and he harmed her. Would he beat her? Or worse? She doubted that Reaver would ever care if she protested. How could anything like that have compassion or warmth? How could her father let her marry him! For money? Was she really just gold to them? An item given to the highest bidder. Sure she had no lovers to leave behind, but this was too much for her to handle. She had never thought before this day that her family would have her in an arranged marriage. They were common yes, but she had always thought they would let her choose. She sank further into her sadness and pain. Jasper entered the room with eyes of pity. He gently helped her up, "Come now Princess I will gather your belongings." She clang to Jasper tightly feeling that without his support she would fall again.

Ebony remained silent sitting at her dresser as Jasper finished packing her belongings. "I wish I could do more to help you, I really do." "Then why don't you? Why can't you convince my father?" "Princess I-" "I'm sorry Jasper, you've been nothing but kind to me. I thank you for everything you have done for me." "It was an honor my Princess." Without another word Jasper left the room. She heard the click of a lock. He must have locked her door. Not of his freewill, but at the order of her father no doubt. She thought for a moment of trying to escape through the window, but she wouldn't get very far. There was no way out. She could not run away, where would she go? She would surely be caught by her father or maybe even killed by the thieves or animals. She was trapped. Ebony's anxiety and depression grew to much and she let out a scream. It was a horrible, mesmerizing scream. She knocked over everything on her dresser and threw the books on her shelfs at the wall. She sunk to her knees. She could not get away from this only grieve. But she did not cry, not a single tear. She had none left. But she ached inside and out. She was merely a tool for her father and mother to use for their own benefit. They were no longer her parents but her dealers. They _sold_ her, like a piece of meat. She brought her knees close to her body and sunk her head. All she could do was wallow in her sadness and emptiness.

Ebony's eyes blurred before they opened. She hoped she would be in her bed, but she wasn't. She still remained on her floor along with the books and broken perfume bottles from her dresser. The things that happened yesterday were real. She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. She heard the lock on her door click and a few maids began to walk in the room. "You may leave. I can get myself ready." Ebony said not turning towards them. The maids hesitated before leaving and re-locking the door. Ebony slowly got up. She pushed back her wavy black locks away from her tired face. She took her time getting her blue and white dress on not wanting to quicken her leaving. She looked in her shattered mirror. She saw an empty shell with hollowed green eyes. She grabbed a comb and slowly ran it through her hair. Her hair fell nicely around her face. The hollow in the mirror stared back at her. She reached to touch the hollowed face in the reflection, but stopped and spun the mirror around so it was not facing her. She sat on her bed feeling the smooth fabric on her fingers. She had taken them for granted really. She never noticed how soft and warm they were until now, when she would never feel them upon her pale skin again. She approached the window of her room. She never liked this window due to it always shining the sun in her eyes. She put her finger tips to the cool glass. She looks at the window seeing the lovely courtyard below her. Full of birds, small animals and many different sorts of flowers. She would miss walking down there. Enjoying the fresh air and breeze of the outdoors. She looked at her feet, surprised to find a book resting by them. She slowly picks up the book. _Diary_ it read. Her eyes widen a bit. She must have been so angered that she didn't notice she was throwing one her favorite memories at the wall. She held it close before walking over to where her belongings were placed. She opened one bag only to narrow her eyes at what she saw. A small portrait. One of her and her family. She gently put her diary in before taking out the portrait. She examined it closely running her hand over the paint. Her father and mother stood together while her and Logan stood next to each other. This must have been painted when she was younger no more than 10 years of age. For a moment she smiled and felt happiness, but she quickly banished these feelings and rage took over her. _Her family_. No they were not family, not anymore. She casts aside the painting by sliding it across the room. She would have non of that. The door unlocks and she, dreadfully, stands up. Her brother, much to her surprise, enters the room. "Brother?" she questions. "Hello Ebony." She glared at him, but said nothing. "Please Ebony, you must understand why I agreed." "I understand, brother. I understand that I am being used as a tool for the kingdom." He places his hands on her shoulders, "You mustn't think of yourself that way." She shoves him off. "Please Ebony. I am deeply sorry I truly am. I only agreed so that our kingdom could prosper. We were falling apart. The people will look to you as a hero." Ebony shook her head at her brother. "No, I'm no hero just pawn dressed up as one." She pushed past her brother picking up her belongings.

Princess Ebony awaits outside for her father to accompany her in the carriage. Her mother leaned in to give her a hug, but Ebony turned away from her. Logan looked at his sister for a goodbye, but she refused. She stepped inside the carriage not wanting to see the faces of any of them. She looked at her hands that were lying on her lap. She sighs wanting to look out the window to see her home, but she knew if she did she would ache even worse. She was broken from her thoughts when she felt the carriage shift. She looked up and saw her father sitting across from her. He looked into her eyes expecting words from her, but instead she narrowed her eyes and then closed them looking down once more. "Go." she heard her father say to the driver. Ebony never knew that one word could make her break down, but one did. _Go_. It meant that her life here was done. She would be living a different life in a different place. _Go._ She tried to sob quietly, but to no avail. Her father leaned towards her, "Please daughter, do not cry." She did not answer him. She couldn't. She thought that all her tears had been shed, but she continued to weep. "Ebony, you will learn to understand our decision. Think of Albion and all of her people." he tried to help. Ebony slowly stopped weeping, not because of her father's words, but because she would not embarrass herself by weeping in front of him. She would not give him the impression that she will miss him.

She noticed that scenery began to change. It grew darker and more shades of brown. Ebony peeks out the window to see small shops lined up next to each other along with 2 floor building. But there was an accursed fog along the streets. She looked at the tall pipes raised from the roof tops. There were gears and cogs along the sides of some of the buildings and the walls were full of posters. _This_ was her new home? She was very much used to the bright colors of her home, now she must live in a dreary town. She saw children caring large cargo, and adults hurrying to their buildings and markets. She had many questions about her new home. She noticed a large clock tower that seemed to tower over fog. She admired the structure of it. It may be the only good thing in this place.

She noticed that the carriage was driving along the water. In the water's reflection she saw a large Mansion. This was it. A wave of anxiety crashed into her. Her breathing quickened. She tried to calm herself down. "Ebony?" Her father questioned with concern lingering in his tone. She did not answer instead she composed her outward appearance, but inside her mind was a whirlwind of worry. The carriage came to a halt. Her father was the first out. Ebony took a deep breath before ignoring her father's hand and getting out of the carriage. The driver takes Ebony's bags off the back and holds them, awaiting direction. Ebony looks up at mansion. It's appearance made her unfordable. She was scared of this place and what was inside it. Her father and the driver approached the doors. "Ebony, come now." Her father instructed. She hesitated before slowly catching up to them. She stood slightly behind her father. Her father knocks on the door. Ebony felt hands shake. The door opened to reveal a stunted orange haired man. "Is 'ere somethin' I can help ye' with?" Ebony throws him a questioning look. "We're here to see Reaver." her father answers. "Oh the boss man?" He looks over to Ebony. Ebony steps back an inch before turning her head away. "Heh...Right this way." He says extending his arm letting them in. Her father and the driver walked in. Ebony stood still. "Come now lass." the stunted man said. Ebony froze in place as her breathing quickened and her body shook. She couldn't get her legs to move. She can't handle knowing that she will be forever trapped behind those doors. She wouldn't walk through them. For she new as soon as she walked through them, her life was over. "Lass?" he questions. Her father turns around noticing Ebony's state. "Ebony come inside." Ebony had not even heard her father's request. He stepped outside and grabbed her hand. "Ebony come now!" He egged on. Ebony unconsciously shook her head. "Ebony we are not turning back, now come on!" He said pulling her inside. She heard the doors close and shuttered at the sound. She didn't pay attention to what her surroundings look liked due to her shaking. "The boss man 'ill be most pleased with his par' o' the deal." the stunted man said now realizing why they were here. Her father remained silent. The stunted man took the bags from the driver and her father signaled for the driver to leave. "If ye'll follo' meh'" the stunted man said. Ebony shakily followed. She started to pay attention to her new home as she walked up the stairs. It was decorated in red and gold, much different from her blue and purple castle. The halls were filled with paintings and small furniture. This home was much different than her castle. It felt dark and mysterious, and not in the good way. The stunted man stops at a large faded gold door. Ebony look at the door then back at the stunted man. "Eh-hem Sir, yo' guests are her'" Ebony swallowed a large lump in her throat. "Oh? Why bring them in,but you can stay out there." Ebony studied that voice over and over in her head. Was that Reaver's? It sounded much different then what she imagined. The stunted man reached for the handle, "You ain't gonna freeze up on us this time?" he joked at Ebony. Ebony glared towards ground. The stunted man laughed before opening the door. Her father still held onto her hand preventing her from remaining in place. She is pulled into the room. She sees a man sitting at a desk. Is that Reaver? No! It couldn't be he looked too young! The man had dark brown hair and wore a long top hat with a long white coat with dark fur around the collar that matched his white pants. A cain was also propped up against the desk. "Well well! If it isn't the King of Albion himself! I thank you for gracing me with your presence and it would seem you brought my most anticipated guest." He said looking towards Ebony. She looked away from him digested. "I have met your request Reaver," Reaver! That was him! Ebony could hardly believe it. He had no gray in his hair and not a wrinkle on his face. He could not be older than 30! "Have you met yours?" Her father finished. Reaver smiled wickedly, "Of course I have! I'm hurt you ever doubted me. Although..." He said slyly looking to Ebony once more. Ebony shifted her eyes to Reaver only to quickly revert them back to the side. "I am surprised that you were compliant to give up such a...worthy prize." He smirked leaning forward on his desk. Ebony closed her eyes tightly, sickened by the man that sat in front of her. Her father looked at Ebony and guilt filled his face. "Are you reconsidering my offer?" Reaver questioned still smirking. Her father looked back to Reaver, "No, I just wanted to say good-bye." "Good! Good! As promised my industries and factories are for your use and the gold will be sent to your most extravagant castle. Although I wonder what man you really are to trade your own kin for some gold." He smirked mockingly. The king stiffened and Ebony, still with closed eyes, looked down. "I...did what was best for the kingdom and its people. My daughter is nearing a age where she needs a suitor." "Of course, that is a good reason, my charming king." Reaver replied with a hint of humor. Her father turned towards his daughter. "Ebony I-" He reached for her, but she flinched away. He brought his hand back to his side and turned for the door. He looked back once more to his daughter, but she did not turn to him. He looked down, and with a sigh, left the room. Ebony slightly flinched at the sound of the door closing. Her heard the chair for his desk scrape the floor. She opened her eyes and relaxed her stance a bit, but still refused to look at him. Reaver stood in front of her examining her face. "My...aren't you a lovely little minx." he said running his finger down her face till he turn her chin towards him. Her eyes still away from him. She kept a strong face, but her mind was in turmoil and she was very much afraid. "Such a sad, sad story. But don't worry, my lovely mix," He began walking around her, "You are in the best of hands," He finished by rubbing his hand across her back. Ebony, mistakingly, jumped at that touch. "Be still my minx. You have have nothing to fret. You'll be so much happier here." He placed some of her hair behind her ear. He looks deeply into her emerald eyes. "You are a rather attractive mix." Ebony step away, his hand still in the air where he held her face. She truly looks at his face for the first time. Her strong look has now diminished into cowering fear. "I..."She began but stopped. Reaver never took his eyes off of her. "I would like to go to my chambers." she finally managed to say. "Of course. I will escort you there myself." Fear ran down her spine she feared for what may come next.

**Rather proud of this chapter if I do say so myself! Please R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Reaver, with his cane in hand, walked past Ebony. Ebony stood still, afraid to follow. "Come now, my minx. Didn't you want to see your chambers?" Ebony's heart raced, now regretting the question she had asked. Had she now doomed herself into having relations with him? Did he take the question as an invitation? Would he really be so quick to have relations? Of course he would, he's Reaver. The way he presented himself to her, it was obvious he already wanted a taste. "What's wrong, my minx, do you need a hand?" He asked extending his gloved hand. Ebony turned towards him, snapping out of her trance. She gland at his hand then back to him giving him an uncertain look. "Oh don't be frightened my lovely minx, I promise not to harm you. I merely just want to escort you to where you will be resting." Resting? Just resting? Ebony took a little relief from that. She was rather tired and wanted to get her things unpacked. Ebony hesitated but took his hand. "Very well. Let's be off shall we?"

Ebony took note of her surroundings in great detail. She wanted to explore her new home when she wasn't at Reaver's full attention. She admired the gold and red color scheme, but everything other than that scared her. She felt lost and had an unsettling feeling. And she was to call _this place_ home? She looked at the pictures on the walls she passed. Most of which where of Reaver. They entered a large gold and brown room where two dashing chandeliers shined as bright as a star. At the center of the room stood a large rectangular table that could easily fit twenty people. Ebony also noticed the art in the room. Much to her liking and surprise, they were not of Reaver, but nature and lush green gardens. They reminded her of the castle's garden. "Ah yes! This is my pulchritudinous dinning room where we will be sharing our meals." Sharing meals? She had to eat with him too? A ridiculous question. Of corse would have to eat her meals with him. "I rather admire this room it gives off a cultured feeling, no?" He asked not expecting an answer. Ebony had to admit, this room was comely, but she would never say that to Reaver. "Enough basking in all its glory, let's continue." He said as he dragged her out off the dinning room.

Ebony and Reaver passed many different hallways and doors. Ebony was unsure if she could explore them all. "Here we are!" Ebony snapped out of her thoughts as she stood in fort of a gold door with brown handles. Ebony took a deep breath expecting the worst, but she was prepared to try to defend herself. "You don't have to worry about unpacking Hatch took care of that." "Hatch?" Ebony questioned. "The small fool who let you in." The stunted man's name was Hatch? Reaver opened the large door revealing a large red room with gold decor. Ebony stepped inside looking at the ceiling, walls, and furniture. The walls were lined with bookshelves and dressers. The room also held an ample bed. She ran her fingers over the dark velvet sheets. She loved how it felt in between her fingers. She imagined herself sinking into them. The bed had two night stands one for each side. Her attention turned to the small circle desk placed in front of the window. It had two chairs and a writing quill. She placed her hand on the smooth Redwood. "Is it took your liking?" Reaver questioned, looking at her with a constant smirk. Ebony turned to him, "Yes, it's lovely." "Splendid! Now, if you need anything, my minx, my quarters are right down that hall." he said pointing his cane. Ebony looked at him surprised, "Your quarters?" "Why yes my minx." "We don't...I mean-..." Ebony blushed, embarrassed to ask the question. "Oh! Oh no my lovely minx, we won't be taking part in those activities." Ebony felt relief brush over her. She was safe. "Well, at least not yet." He smirked. Ebony's relief was very short-lived. _Yet._ That word scared her gravely. _Yet. _"But, alas, for now I want you to get comfortable in your new room. And feel free to come by if you are in need of anything." He finished with a sly smirk. Ebony scrunched her eyebrows. "Oh don't fret my minx I was only poking fun. One of my staff members will arrive shortly to accommodate you." He lightly bowed before closing the door behind him.

Ebony fiddled her hands together. She wondered where her belongings had been placed. She takes in a deep breath of cool air. She walked up to her dresser and examined the many perfume bottles sorted across it. She picked up a few of the frail glass bottles, inhaling their scent. She wondered why Reaver even had these, but then again it was Reaver...She peaked in her drawers looking at what items of her clothing were in it.

"Well, I found my dresses, shoes, jewelry, my undergarments-" Ebony stopped realizing that Hatch had to have seen her undergarments. She shuttered, she had never let _anyone _but Jasper see them. She trusted no one else with them, and thinking of Hatch touching them, was absolutely repulsive. She shook her head trying to get that thought out of her mind. She looked at all the books that had been stacked on the shelves, looking for one in particular. "Come on...Where are you? Oooh! If that Hatch fellow so much as opened you...! Ah-ha! There you are!" She stood on her tip-toes and snatched the book off the top shelf. She held the small lavender book in her hand. Its cover was worn and pealing, most likely due to its age and the fact she threw it at a wall. It had been years since she wrote in this book probably since her thirteenth year. She sat down at her small desk and opened the cover. _To our dear daughter, hold your memories close and venture to make new ones. Love, your parents._ Ebony scoffed at the last part, not wanting to think of _them._ She looked at the first entry, written when she only seven. She smiled slightly at her lopsided handwriting. She dared not to read her old entries, for she feared bringing back the terrible feeling from early this morning. She opened to a black page, surprised that there were a considerable amount of empty pages left. She stared at the blank page. It burned into her eyes, waiting to written on. She bit her lip, maybe this would be good for her to write out her feelings like she did when she was younger. She picked up the quill and dabbed it in the ink. She thought for a moment. After all that had happened, she thought it would be easy to write about how she felt, but it wasn't. She felt like she wanted to scream and cry, how could she put that into words? She sighed before putting the quill to the page. _Nearing the eighteenth year of my life, I have been betrayed by those who I thought would protect me. I have been ripped from my home and shoved into a life I am foreign to. I feel scared, disconsolate, and worse of all, rage. This anger is eating me. I cannot fight it only fuel it. I feel as if my body had been engulfed in flames. I know not what to do with this anger. I scream and cry, but it offers little relief. And I am to accept this Reaver as my husband. He is utterly repulsive and crude! Devoid of any form of compassion. Why does he want me? What does he want me for? I have so many questions, but I will receive no answers. _"Miss?" A voice breaks the silence. Ebony jumps and turns her head towards the door. In the door way stood a girl, who could not be much older than herself. She had her faded blonde hair tied into two buns, placed on the sides of her head. Her clothing was faded and showed signs of rips that had been sown. "Miss? I-I was told to make sure you are accommodating well." She said quietly. Ebony opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated. "Are you all right, Miss?" "Y-Yes I'm fine. You just surprised me that's all." "Oh I'm terribly sorry. I did not mean to startle you." She apologized. "No need to be sorry, I was growing bored in here by myself. May I ask for your name?" The young girl gasped, "How rude of me! My name is Priscilla. I am to be your caretaker." Ebony raised a brow. A caretaker? Her mind went to Jasper. He was the only person she would let herself miss. Ebony's eyes filled with sadness remembering him taking care of her. "M-Miss? Have I upset you?" "N-No! I was just lamenting on someone, but no matter. Please come in." Priscilla closed the door behind her, "Master Reaver has instructed me to have you ready." "Ready for what?" Ebony questioned. "He has requested your presence for lunch, Miss." Ebony let out a groan and rolled her eyes, "Must I go?" "He said it was of the up most importance." "Very well. I will head down there now." Ebony said getting up. "You do not want me to get you ready?" Priscilla asked. "Hm?" "Master Reaver has requested you dress in the proper attire." Ebony sighed and turned back to Priscilla, "Very well." Priscilla nodded before guiding Ebony over to dressing area.

"You have a lovely figure, Miss." Priscilla complimented tying Ebony's dark red dress. "Thank you Priscilla, you do as well." Priscilla blushed, "Oh Miss, you're just saying that. Now please turn around so I can fix the back. Ebony does what she requested. Priscilla tightened the gold strings in the back, "Forgive me if I am speaking out of line but, I am rather surprised to hear that Master Reaver will be taking a wife." "I am to, Priscilla." "I may not have worked here long, but I have heard of his...nature. Well, maybe he thought it was time for a change." Ebony highly doubted that. Priscilla began to comb Ebony's hair, "Still, many women find him very attractive." "Outward appearances mean little when it comes to inward ones." Ebony replied. "I suppose you are correct, Miss. But I have to say, you look exquisite." "Thank you Priscilla. I must say you are very talented at styling hair." Ebony said looking at her hair in a small mirror. Priscilla bows, "Shall I escort you to the dinning room?" "Yes, thank you."

Reaver and Ebony sit at opposite sides of the table. The servants place their food in front of them. Ebony looks down at it. Shepherd's pie. It smelled delicious and its appearance was irresistable, but Ebony did not touch it. Reaver stared at her intently, "Aren't you going to eat my minx?" "Aren't you?" Ebony retorted without even thinking. She quickly realized what she said and looked back down at her food. Reaver raised a brow, "My my you are a very alluring little minx, aren't you?" Ebony did not answer this time. "I must say," Reaver takes a bite from his food, "You look rather ravishing.. especially in your upper region." He smirked while he took another bite. Ebony looks up at him and brings her arms over her chest defensively. Reaver chuckles, "Oh I am merely toying with you, well, not about your ravishing appearance. But please eat, it's not going to harm you." Ebony glared at him before she took a small bite. It tasted wonderful. "Delightful isn't it?" Reaver questions. Ebony simply nodded. "I'm so very glad you enjoy it. It's so hard to find good chefs nowadays." He rambles on. Ebony started to get the impression that he _loved_ to hear himself talk, which meant, he'll never shut up.

"Ah! What an amazing lunch! Wouldn't you agree, my minx?" Reaver questioned rather over dramatically. Ebony rolled her eyes and stayed silent. "Pourquoi ce silence?" He questioned in French. Ebony's questions itched in her mind wanting to be answered. "Is there something on your wonderful mind, my minx?" He questioned. Ebony swallowed before saying, "I'm just curious as to why a man such as yourself wants to get married." "Oh yes, I see how one would wonder that, seeing as how I am perfection and such perfection should be shared with everyone, buuut...I grow tired of this life style maybe." "I highly doubt that." "Oh but why my minx?" "You expect me to believe a man as promiscuous as yourself wants to be tied to only one woman?" "Oh you wound me with your words! I only have eyes for my minx now, I wouldn't dare touch another! And no one, other than my-esteemed-self, would dare lay on hand you." Ebony narrowed her eyes and studied Reaver's face. He still held his sly smirk and held a cup of wine which he stirred, never taking his eyes off her. She had a very hard time believing what he said, but she would find out what he really wanted why. _She had to._


	4. Chapter 4

Reaver smirked playfully, "Oh stop with those looks. Is it sooo hard for you to believe my words?"Ebony almost scoffed, but instead she thought, why not play along with his lie? It sounded crazy, yes, but maybe if Reaver thought she believed him, it would be easier for her to investigate and find the real reason for her hand in marriage.

Ebony looked into his dark eyes and he looked into her green ones, "I suppose you could be right. I mean one can change, even if it is someone such as yourself." Reaver raised a brow, still with that ever present smirk. He set his cup of wine down on the table. He leaned his elbow on the table and propped his chin on his hands. "My my, you were quick to change your mind. Or could it be you're lying, hmm?" He chimed. Ebony's eyes flinched ever so slightly, she hoped that Reaver had not noticed. "Well, my dear little minx, I'm sure you wouldn't lie to me. You're far too smart to do the opposite." Was that a threat? Ebony felt a small pang of fear, but quickly ignored it.

"But I'd be so happy if you were to accommodate me on my trip to the factory. After all, aren't you intrigued to see what you were...handed to me for?" Reaver questioned leaning back into his seat. Those last words stung Ebony deep. Handed to him, _sold_ to him. She averted her eyes away from him. "Oh I'm sorry my minx, did I pinch a nerve of yours? Oh do forgive me."He chuckled. Ebony was sickened by this..._man_ that sat across from her. He was toying with her, and she _hated_ it. That anger in Ebony started to build. She balled her fists tightly by her sides. Reaver looked at her amused, "There it is. That lovely spark I see in your eyes. It is so rather fascinating to see. It's irresistible. I wonder what that anger would be like under the bed sheets..."He mumbled the last part, which Ebony did not hear. Ebony's mouth was slightly agape. He had played her into getting angry for his own amusement. She fell right into his hands. Ebony cursed herself for it.

"Oh but in all seriousness, it would warm my heart if you accompanied me." Reaver, over dramatically, suggested. Ebony did not enjoy Reaver's company, but...she was very curious about the factories that she was given up for. What made _these_ factories so important that she had to marry this abhorrent man? She just had to see them.

"Alright, I'll join you." She answered quietly.

"Splendid! Splendid!" He said getting up out of his seat. Ebony placed her napkin on the table and got up form her seat. Her offered her his arm, "Shall we, my minx?" Ebony looked at his arm, then up at his face. "I can walk on my own." She said. "Oh but of course, my minx, I was only offering." He smirked down at her and lowered his arm back down to his side. "The stagecoach is waiting for us outside my minx. I do hope you'll find it comfortable." She avoided replying to his questions. She did not want to speak with him unless she absolutely had to. Hatch opens the front doors, letting them out. "Do com' back savly!'"

The driver opened the stagecoach door. "After you my minx." Reaver said offering her a hand to help her in. Ebony sighed ignoring his hand. She bends over getting in. She sees Reaver smirk at the view. The heat rushed to her cheeks, turning them a soft pink. She quickly sits down on the dark red seats flattening out her dress with her hands. Reaver sits across from her. He taps his cane against the inner wall of the stagecoach and, not even a second later, it began to move. She tried to avoid eye-contact, but how could she when he refused to stop looking at her. She knew he was examining her every feature. She felt as if his eyes were invading her, _violating_ her. He was ravishing her, and only with his eyes. Ebony felt warm, and she did not like it. How could he make her feel this way with only a look. Why did she feel this way? "Are you alright, my minx? You seem flushed.

"I-I'm fine. Just feeling a little nauseous from the ride." What she said was partly true. "Oh my poor dear minx. Why don't you have a seat next to me? I'll give you comfort." That's the last thing Ebony wanted, comfort from him. "I'm fine." She said, composing herself. She tired to distract herself by looking out the small window. The things she saw were very much less than comforting. Well, the closer to the mansion the nicer it went, but as soon as you left, it was hell. The people on the streets where starving and disease stricken. It gave Ebony the worst feeling. These poor people who were now nothing but empty carcasses trying to cling onto whatever hope they had.

"Enjoying the scenery, my minx?" Reaver questioned. She glanced over to him, "How can you not be upset by this? These people are nothing more than husks." "Oh it's quite simple, my minx, they're not me." Ebony shakes her head in utter disgust, then again, should she have expected anything less than that front Reaver? "Ah we are there?" Reaver asked no in particular. "Oh I do believe so!" The stagecoach pulls to a stop and the driver steps down from his post opening the door for them. Reaver takes his cane and hops out of the coach. "Come on out my minx, don't be shy." Ebony peaks her head out the door, in front of her stood a large brown building that seemed to tower of the sky itself. Ebony had never seen anything like it. Tall pipes stood out on the top with some sort smoke spewing from them. It amazed her greatly. "Are you impressed?" Reaver questioned extending his hand to help her out. Ebony didn't even realize she had nodded her head and taken his hand. "I'm glad you are, at the very least, impressed by this fine establishment your father has now gained." And with that, Ebony's wonder had diminished into mild annoyance and despair, though she dared not show it. In stead she ripped her hand from Reaver's. Reaver smirked amused, "Come now, my dear I'll give you the tour."

She stayed close to Reaver not wanting to get caught in any of the menacing machines. A steam pump goes off causing Ebony to jump and latch onto Reaver's arm. Ebony is surprised to feel a small bit of comfort from holding onto his arm, she's even more surprised that she hasn't let go. "Wonderful idea my minx! It'll be so much more efficient to give you the tour this way." He said placing one of his hands on hers. Ebony blushed, but did not refuse. She was only doing this because she was scared...right?

Ebony noticed the considerable amount of children working with the dangerous machinery. "Reaver?" "Yes my lovely minx?" "Why are these children working in here?" "Oh isn't it the most clever thing you've seen. Children shouldn't be wasting their time out side and wiping their noses. They should be at work with the adults.'' "Children should be out enjoying life. Children are convivial not laborers. Don't you ever remember being a child?" "Oh thank heavens no!" Reaver replied. Ebony was very troubled by the sight of children in factories. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a commotion coming from the balcony. "Oh how utterly vexatious." Reaver sighed, "Let's go see what this clamor might be." Reaver guided her up the stairs before unlocking arms with her. The opened the door slightly peaking at what was going on, "Ohh these ungrateful tossers." He said before stepping through the door way. Ebony hesitated, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Reaver is exploiting us!" A bald man in very rugged clothing exclaimed to a small group of protestors.

"We deserve fair pay!" He continued, "We demand better working conditions." Reaver approached the railing.

"We're workers! Not slaves!" Reaver lifts up his cane and gentle taped it on the railing. The clang of the metal sent shivers up and down Ebony's spine.

"Reaver treats us like animals! And we're not gonna take it anymore!" Reaver, once again, taped his cane on the railing, a bit this time with a little more force. Ebony prayed that the people below would notice, but they didn't seem to hear the clanging over the yelling. How they didn't see him standing there, she could not figure out.

"There's only one thing for it!" Reaver cocks his head the side slightly.

"We have to stand up to Reaver!" And in one quick motion. Reaver pulled out his gun and shot the man in the leg. Ebony jumped at the sound of the gun shot and covered her mouth with her hand. The poor man fell onto his side.

"But lying down is soo much easier than standing up. My dear friends," Reaver continued not caring that man was withering in pain, "In order to raise morale, I'm offering prizes to the most deserving workers. The rules that will govern what I like to class the Reaver Team Spirit Award are these-" The people below shook their heads in horror.

"Firstly, any worker who so much as murmurs another complaint, will be shot." He said pulling the trigger once more shooting that man again. The crowd and Ebony gasped at his action.

"Secondly as worker who takes more than a three-second break will be shot." He said firing a third time at the man. Ebony watched in horror unable to move, and even if she could move, she wouldn't dare trying to stop Reaver.

"Thirdly, any worker who breaks any other rules I have yet to formulate, will, yeess, you guessed it! Be shot." He pulled the trigger a fourth time at the crippling man.

"You may return to your work now, As you know, I'm a generous man, and likely to start handing out prizes right away! So go on! Shoo! Be off with you! Chop Chop!" The crowd quickly dispersed. Ebony stood there with her eyes wide and her hand still covering her mouth. Reaver had not even flinched, not once, when he shot that poor man. He pulled the trigger as if it was something normal. Ebony shuttered when she saw the poor nam try and crawl away. The man was still alive! Even after being shot four times?!

"I'm terribly sorry my minx for the distraction, but let's be on our way! The tour is almost over!" He said putting his gun away and taking her arm once more.

"You...You..." Ebony stumbled.

"I what?"

Ebony realized that Reaver never shot to kill the protestor. No, in Reaver's mind, that'd be too easy. To end it so quickly and with less pain would be an insult to his nature. That's why he kept the man alive so he could die a painful and excruciatingly slow death.

"Why did you that!"

"Didn't I explain? That man was breaking the rules of my factories."

Ebony shook her head.

"Oh do not fret my lovely minx, such rules only apply to these lower class buffoons, not to someone as extravagant as yourself." Ebony had just viewed Reavers cruelty fist hand. She can still here the sound of the gun going off. _Boom! Boom! _Ebony tried her hardest to not shake. "And with that, my lovely minx, is the end of our most inviting tour!" Reaver finished. Ebony had not even realized that he had been talking, she was so wrapped him her thoughts. "And our ride is here right on time." The stagecoach pulls up to the curb. The driver opens the door for them. Ebony quickly gets in, still shaken from what she had just witnessed. Reaver hopped in after and tapped his cane on the wall.

Ebony looked out the small window trying to forget everything about that factory. Reaver's eyes made his way towards her again. She saw, out of the very corner of her eye, him scanning up and down smirking at her appearance. _Those eyes..._ That feeling came back. She grew warm, she wanted it to stop. She closed her eyes tightly before re-opening them. Reaver rubs his foot up her leg. A shock ran up Ebony's spine and her breath hitched in her throat. He smirked before leaning towards her whispering in her ear, "Does my minx get aroused when she's being watched?" Ebony did not know what he meant by that.

"What-?" She stopped when felt Reaver's hot breath on her neck. "What a lovely neck you have, my minx." He blew warm air onto it, ''So inviting." Ebony's mind screamed for her to move to act, but her body did not respond. He teased her greatly by not touching his lips to her neck. She knew he wanted her to beg. She would not. She gasped as she felt one of his hands go up side. "Beautiful curves, my minx." His hand stopped at her mounds on her chest. Ebony closed her eyes tightly. She was scared. She couldn't move. She screamed at herself, but nothing was acted upon. Reaver gentle grasped one her mounds. "Are you not wearing a corset? What a very naughty minx you are.'' This was true Ebony hated those blasted things. She instead would wear many layers of undergarments. Reaver's lips finally made contact with her smooth skin. Ebony let out a soft and almost inaudible moan. Reaver kissed her neck roughly, devouring her. She curled her toes in shoes. Reaver slowly spread her legs and pulled her onto him. She gasped as she felt something poke her inner thigh. Reaver's lips worked her neck while his hands massaged her mounds. She couldn't control her moans from escaping. She moved her hips causing Reaver to let out a grunt. She rubbed herself against the object that continued to poke her thigh. Reaver groaned and positioned her so that the object poked at her clothed womanhood. She felt herself throbbing and grinned against it harder. She felt it throb against her womanhood. Reaver lightly nipped Ebony's neck. Ebony gasped loudly, not caring if the driver her heard her or not. Ebony's stomach was burning and building a sensation she had never felt before. Ebony felt the object pushing at her clothed womanhood, almost as if it wanted to tear through it. Reaver pushed up her dress past her thighs. He ran his hand up her smooth leg stopping at her panty line. He slowly began inching them off of her. _Click. _Ebony's mind turned back on. She pushed away from him and held herself tight. Reaver looked at her surprised for a moment, then went back to his normal smirking demeanor.

"You...You...how dare-" Ebony stuttered.

"Oh? How dare I what?" Reaver retorted.

"You...you took...advantage of me when I..."

"When you were aroused. Don't worry it's not uncommon to become aroused in my presences, I was merely trying to relieve you."

"No...! Your cruel! So cruel..."Ebony sobbed. Reaver knew she would be vulnerable and he acted. She hated him for it, but she was also very embarrassed and ashamed.

"Oh hush my minx, you were enjoying it, no?"

"You're an awful! Awful human! You touched me when I...! Why didn't you leave me alone!"

"Why did you take so long to stop it?"

Ebony's mouth dropped. He was right. What stopped her? Was she so in lust that she couldn't control it? And, as if on cue, the stagecoach stopped. She immediately pushed the door open and ran into the Mansion. She ran to her, slamming the door. She held her hands in her head. What had happened to her? She had forgotten who she was and acted like a whore. Ebony sank to the floor. She was such a fool. She wanted it all to go away. She wished she could take it back. She wished it never happened. But it didn't matter what she wished because it happened and now she was ever further in Reaver's trap.


	5. Chapter 5

Ebony sobbed. She kneeled at her bed and and buried her head into the soft sheets. She couldn't believe she let herself sink so low.

Raver pushed open the door with his cane, "Awwhh, my poor minx." He walked beside her. "Shhh! I told you, it's perfectly normal to become aroused when someone like me is around. I merely wanted to help you." He placed a hand on her back. "After all, you were so submissive."

Ebony dug her nails into the sheets. "Your movements were so instinctive."

She grit her teeth. After she showed guilt, after she stormed out of the stagecoach, after all of it, he still wanted to toy with her. He wouldn't let her live down the fact that she had almost succumbed to him. "Almost as if you wanted my touch." He whispered in her ear.

That's it. Ebony sprung up and slapped his hand away. "Just leave me alone! You know you am I troubled by this and yet, you torment me more! You are the worst kind of person! You care for no one other than yourself! Can't you see I wish I could take it back! But I can't and you won't let me forget about it! Why do you torment me this way!? Why can't you just let it alone! Why do enjoy seeing me suffer! You're Awful! I will never grow accustomed to you! I will never accept you! I hate you!" Ebony screamed out all her anger and pain into that. Ebony wasn't sure if it was just the tears that had obstructed her vision, but she swore she saw Reaver, for smallest instant, look regretful before surprise filled his face. But she must have been mistaken, he could never feel that. Ebony shook with anger, she had building up so much, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had tried to conceal the rage, she really did, but Reaver pushed her too far.

"Welll...that was quite...interesting my minx." He said regaining his smirk. Ebony shook with rage, "Get out!" Reaver raised his hands, "As you wish, my minx. Do sleep well." Reaver said before leaving.

How she hated him. She hated everything about him, his voice, his touch, his eyes. Damn those eyes! But she hated something even more than Reaver and his damned eyes, _herself._ She hated how she accepted his touch, how she loved feeling his breath on her neck, and, most of all, she hated how she could easily forget who she was. She had just seen him shoot a man, and yet she _let _him touch her. She had only known him for a few hours, and she _let_ him touch her. She thought she'd try and fight if Reaver did this to her, but no she took it, like a whore. She placed her head in her hands, not wanting to shed another single tear. She had wept so much in these two days, she couldn't believe she still had tears left.

"M-Miss?" Priscilla's voice arose. Ebony looked up from her hands to see Priscilla standing at her door way.

"Priscilla?" Ebony questioned.

"I was coming to help you for bed, but...di-did I come at a bad time?"

"N-No. I'm alright now." Ebony replied wiping the tear stains off her cheeks. Priscilla hesitates before approaches the shaking princess. Priscilla stripped the princess of her clothes, leaving her in her undergarments.

"Miss?"

"Hm?"

"Would you...would you like to talk about it?" Priscilla asked. Ebony stared at her shocked. "I mean...only if you'd let me hear it. I do not wish to upset you any further." Priscilla continued quietly.

Ebony looked down to side, maybe she needed to confide in someone. "I.." She began, she knew not where to start. "His eyes...those awful eyes." She mumbled.

"His eyes?" Priscilla questioned dressing her in her dark blue and black gown.

"They kept staring at me. They were violating me and filling me with fear. I know not what those eyes did to my body, but..." Ebony's shaking voiced stopped. After a long pause Ebony spoke up with crystal tears threatening to escape their prison once more, "I let him touch me, feel me. I didn't want him to, but I did at the same time. I feel so ashamed for letting myself fall so low. I...I played right into what he wanted. I'm no better than trash." Ebony looked down trying to stop her tears from escaping. Priscilla took Ebony's hands, "Forgive me Miss, but you are still young and inexperienced with such feelings. I doubt you have learned of what they truly mean. You mustn't think of yourself so low, one can sometimes not control these feelings, especially if you have a man such as Master Reaver staring you down. But," Priscilla took her hands and guided Ebony's face up, "You must not give into him yet. You are stronger than that. I have seen Reaver destroy women before, you will not fall like them. If you show you are strong and unmoving, he may learn, in his own way, to love you."Ebony could not believe what she had just heard. There where reasons for these feelings? She wasn't abnormal for feeling them? She wasn't trash? _Lover her in his own way...?_

"Priscilla I..." Ebony was lost for words.

"No more words need to be spoken, Miss." Priscilla smiled and headed for the door.

"Priscilla wait!" Priscilla stopped and turned back around, "Yes Miss?"

Ebony gulped a large lump of air, "I want you to teach me. Teach me about these feelings I had."

Priscilla blushed, "Well...Miss I-"

"Please Priscilla! I want to become strong and not let him control me. But I need to understand what it is I'm feeling first." Ebony begged.

Priscilla thought for a moment, "I...I will gladly help you, Miss." Ebony smiled and ran to Priscilla, engulfing her in a hug, "Thank you! Can we start now? Oh please say yes!"

"But Miss it's rather late, you need your rest."

"Rest can wait Priscilla. Oh please! Just five minutes more!"

"Oh alright, but just five minutes more." Priscilla agreed. Ebony nodded and ran over to her desk, "Come sit with me, Priscilla." Priscilla obeyed and sat down across from Ebony. Ebony re-opened her diary, which she clumsily left on the desk, to a blank page to take note of what Priscilla would speak of.

Priscilla giggled, "All right, the first thing you need to know is that this happens to everyone." Ebony scribbled that down. "Well, for one, the feeling you experienced with Reaver is something very common." "Is that true? They are common? But why?" Ebony questioned. "You experience this because it is your body's natural response to things you find arousing and it is very normal for girls to experience and want to feel it. You see its not abnormal for these feelings to arise."

"So...I am normal for feeling the way I did? I'm not below the dirt?"

"No, Miss you're a normal young woman who has yet to experience the full potential of a woman. But do not take that as an invitation to rush."

Ebony laughed softly, "I won't, don't fret.

"That's all the time I have for you, Miss. Now please, get some rest."

"I will and thank you, Priscilla. I really appreciate it." Ebony thanked.

"No need for thanking me. I've told you all I know about what you asked. Just remember it. Goodnight Miss." Priscilla left the Princess to her thoughts. Ebony closed her diary taking it in her hands. and walking to bed. She slid it under the bed, hoping that would be a safe spot for it. She climbed into bed staring at the tall ceiling. She felt better about herself. She was normal, it was natural for her to feel the way she did. But she will not allow herself to be touched by him again, even if she feels how she did._ You must not give into him yet. _She remembered Priscilla's words of comfort. She hadn't noticed that Priscilla said she shouldn't give in_ yet._ Was she implying that there will come a time when she would? No. She will never give Reaver that. Not after what transpired this early evening. She won't lose to Reaver._ Love you in his own way._ Priscilla couldn't have meant that. Reaver would never love anything other than himself. He cared for no other human, only his own life. Still, there has to be a true reason why she is here. She will find out she just had it. It was eating at her, driving her absolutely insane. Her mind itched and itched with the question. Ebony turned on her side, she will find her answers and she will never give herself to Reaver.

Ebony flew over Albion with the birds. She was free. She felt free. She sore with the clouds and rode the sun's rays. She could feel the warmth of sun embrace her and take over. She wanted to fly forever and always be embraced by such warmth from the golden sun. She closed her eyes and took in the brisk air around her. She inhaled again only to cough. She opened her eyes to see smoke had covered the sky. The sun, now a dark blue, was cracking into pieces and falling to the earth below her. Ebony felt herself falling, she could do nothing to stop it. She crashed into the earth causing ash to fly around her. She slowly stood up only to see fire burning everything around her. She watched in horror as everything crumbled away into ash and dust. Fear ran through her body and if death had just ran a cold bone finger down her spine. She turned to see a priest dressed in all black screaming with his arms in the air. She could hear him scream, but could not understand what he was screaming about. A dark cloud of ash consumed Ebony, burning her skin. She screamed, but ash only filled her mouth. She gasped for air, but her lungs were only filled with the burning ash. She reached for help, but the ash ate away at her arm. Ebony panicked feeling the ash completely consumer her body into nothing.

Ebony shot up from her slumber, her breathing was quick and she had sweat running down her panicked face. She looked around her happy not know she was not where she was in that nightmare. She ran a hand down her face and exhaled. She had not a clue as to what that nightmare had been about. And, frankly, she didn't want to know. She slowly got out of her bed. She wrapped herself in her robe and sat down at her small desk. She looked out her dark window. To see the city completely still. It was as if it had frozen in time. She noticed in the very distance the clock tower she had admired. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so intrigued about it, but that mattered little. She sighed, she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, that was for certain. She had a small ounce of curiosity run through her mind, but it was enough. This would be the perfect time for her to explore. It was the middle of the night, and Reaver was surely in bed. Ebony bit her lip softly before, slowly getting up from her chair. He tip toed her way to her door and peaked out the hall. There was no one. She quietly, as if not even wanting to wake a fly, shut her door. She looked from side to side once. Still no one. The left led to Reaver's chambers. The right led to where she came from. Would she dare walk through Reaver's chambers? Would he hear her? Could she risk it? No, not yet. She would wait until Reaver was not home to explore his chambers. For now she would explore the vast doors she passed on her way to her room. She took a candle holder off the wall that remained dimly lit. It was enough for her to see just in front of her. She took a deep breath before marching on.

Ebony tried to open many doors, but most, if not all, were locked. She let out a frustrating sigh as she failed to open another door. "Damn this house." She muttered under her breath. She leaned her one hand on the wall, only for it to sink in. She lost her balance and let a short scream as she fell into the secret entrance. She caught herself before completely falling and dropping the candle. She turn back around only for the entrance to have closed. She pushed on it, but nothing. She turned back around and held the candle out. She saw a staircase that led down. She glanced behind her for a second. The only, potential, way out was down those stairs. She swallowed the lump in her throat before descending down the dark staircase.

She took caution with each step, not wanting to fall and break her neck. She reached the bottom where a large black door stood in her way. She reached for the handle, unlocked. She hesitated before slowly opening the door. She pulled the candle up in front of her she could see very little, only shadows of objects she could not make out. Curiosity got the better of her, she entered to the room.

**I hate this chapter I hate this chapterrrr! **


	6. Chapter 6

Ebony could feel the shivers run down her body. It was freezing in this hidden room. She could hardy see anything in front of her. She stepped on something soft, yet bridle. She looked down and squinted her eyes. Chicken feathers? Ebony raised a brow, "Why on earth?" She bent down and picked one up. It's once soft texture was now hard and full of dark brown stains. She dropped them upon seeing the stains. She did not know what those dried stains could possibly be. She slowly got back up and held the candle close. She took another step only to trip and something. She let out a yelp before colliding with the ground. The candle stick made a clang sound as it hit the ground, and it's dim glow was now only reduced to a flicker. Ebony groaned trying to sit up. She turned to see what the culprit was for her falling. She squinted her eyes told see contorted metal bars. They were mangled, twisting in all directions. They looked like a rib cage that had beed split open by a bear. Ebony sat up fully. What where those bars? Where they cages? What did the cages hold inside them? Or more importantly, what _destroyed_ them? She slowly inched her way back up not wanting to fall again. She hears a soft rustle behind her. She quickly reacts by spinning around. She could feel her heart trying to escape her chest. She felt something soft rub against her feet. She jumped at the touch. She looked down at her feet, to see a small puff of fur.

Ebony raised a brow. "What in the...?" She bent down closer, only to see the puff of fur was a bunny. Ebony sighed, "This is what scared me? This is what made the oh so terrifying sound?" Ebony softly chuckled picking up the small creature. "But what are you doing down here?" She held the small bunny up to her face. "Hm...why on earth would there be a rabbit down here?"

_Huff._ Ebony froze as she felt a hot blast of air hit against the back of her neck. She slowly turned her head. What she saw was not a welcoming site. A beast stood hunched over behind her with midnight fur that was tangled and rugged. It's jaw was long and wide, like it could swallow her whole. Its ears were long and point back and its teeth looked as sharp as blades. The beast had massive claws that could easily rip the strongest of men in two. Its piercing yellow eyes burned into her wide emerald ones. Ebony felt like death had put his finger down her throat. She couldn't breathe and her body shook with fear. She wished this was a nightmare, an awful image from her dreams, but this was not. It was real, she could feel its warm breath upon her face. She knew that its eyes were looking straight into hers. She tried to let out a scream, but the only thing that escaped her lips was the crackle of her voice. The beast put its face right to hers. It let out a small snarl as it examined her face. Ebony could barely stand, her breathing was short and hard. The small creature she held in her arms was now squirming trying to escape her hold. But Ebony held onto the small creature for her dear life ignoring the small nips and bite from it. The beast as saliva dripped from its fangs. It inched closer to Ebony's terrified face. She, instinctively, tried to take a step back, but slipped and fell. The beast let out a roar, an awful roar than was neither of a beast nor a human. Ebony tried to back away from it, but the beast came closer and closer. Ebony's back hit the wall. She looked back at the wall then back to the approaching beast panicked. She pushed her self against the wall still trying to flee. The beast curled its claws and growled. She was going to die, be eaten by this beast. The beast hunched forward ready to lunge for its prey. _Bang_. Ebony flinched as the beast's blood splattered across her chest. The beast wobbled before collapsing next to Ebony. She slowly moved her head looking at the fallen monstrosity next to her. It's mouth was still open and wide, and it eyes, even in death, burned into her own. "Oh how troublesome. I try to get some most needed rest and I'm awoken to this." Ebony looked back to where the beast once stood. She saw Reaver standing there lowering his gun. "Oh my curious little minx, you really got yourself into quite the predicament back there." Ebony could not speak nor move, she was still into great of shock. "Oh my poor minx." He walked up to her. She did look up at him, she looked straight ahead with fear still plastered on her face. "Oh my poor minx, you're shaking most fiercely." He draped his white robe over her shoulders and offered her his hand. "Did you forget how to walk, my curious minx?" Ebony did not respond, better yet, she couldn't respond. "Oh I suppose it cannot be helped." He said scooping Ebony up in his arms. Ebony still shook madly with fear. She had yet to comprehend what had just transpired.

Reaver pushed open her bedroom door with his foot. "We have returned to your most comfortable chambers, my minx."Ebony shaking had slowed, but it was still there. Reaver gently set her down on her bed. Ebony had never once let go of the creature grasped in her hands.

"Why don't you let me take that." Reaver offered taking the rabbit and setting it on the floor.

Ebony's fingers still trembled, she slowly looked down to her chest seeing the now dried blood stain her gown. "W-Wh-What wa-was tha-t?" She questioned.

"Hm? Oh that my minx was a balverine."

"B-B-alver-ine?" She had only heard stories of those, she never believed they were actually in existence. "W-hy do yo-u ha-ve suc-h a-a beast?" Ebony questioned.

"Well you see, my minx, they make the best entertainment with all there claws and such." "Ent-Entertainment?" "Why yes! I would have them all fight and scratch each other's eyes out oh it was most humorous! But it seems that the brute that attacked you, also it seemed to have killed my other balverines because I know there were more in there, and it would be extremely odd if they had not heard you fumbling about. Even still, that brute should not have been in that form. The mad beast must have gone rogue."

Ebony thought about getting angry Reaver, but she couldn't he had saved her, much to her surprise, he saved her from death. "T-Thank you f-for saving m-e. An-d I'm so-sorry."

"Oh my minx, if anyone should be giving out apologies, it should be myself."

Ebony looks up at him surprised. "W-What?"

"My behavior was far less than professional in the stagecoach and I do apologize for that."

Ebony could not believe what she had just heard. Reaver was _apologizing_?

"Do y-you mean that?"

"Of course I do, my minx, I should have respected your _personal_ space. I am a man of class after all."

Ebony gave him an unsure look, she didn't know whether or not to believe the man that stood next to her bed.

"Oh do believe me my minx, I am sorry truly. And I understand completely as to why you would want to explore with out my knowledge. I can honestly say I would do the same thing if I were to have been shoved into a new place. I think we should put that incident in the stagecoach behind us."

Ebony studied his face, he still held his constant smirk and he looked right into her eyes. _Love you in his own way_. Ebony quickly banished that thought out of her mind. She did not know what to think. She sighed deeply, "I...I forgive you." She would forgive Reaver, but she would never let him touch her in such a matter again.

"Oh splendid! You've just lifted a great weight off my fine self." Ebony couldn't help but let out soft laugh at his over dramatic nature.

"Though, I'm just a tad torn that my surprise was spoiled in such a manner."

Ebony raised a brow, "Pardon?"

"Those balverines were supposed to be a surprise. Oh and I had everything planned out absolutely perfect. I would have gathered them all up and we were to watch them kick and scratch or whatever those brutes do. It would have been so humorous and cultured, just like myself! And who doesn't enjoy my company?"

Ebony tried her best not to laugh at Reaver's statement. "I don't think I would enjoy the site of those things clawing at each other."

"Really? Hm. Must be somewhat of an acquired taste of culture. Ah no matter! I will think of an even greater event!" Ebony smiled. She enjoyed this Reaver just a tad. She would never admit that she enjoyed his company, but this one she could, at the very least, smile around. But in the back of her mind, she questioned if this was all an act of deception. But Ebony was done exploring for now, she did not want to repeat the balverine accident. For now she would hold off with investing at night and without some sort of protection. But if Reaver was deceiving her now, she would do the same. She turned her head to the side to see the small bunny hopping around her floor, sniffing the corners of her bed, "Why was this rabbit down there?"

"Oh that?" Reaver looked to the rabbit that was sniffing his feet, "Food for the balverines most likely, I wouldn't want them to die before the entertainment, but well I suppose that is out the door now..."

"How cruel! You would feed this innocent rabbit to those nasty creatures!" She said reaching down and gently holding the rabbit in her arms.

"You find that adorable? But not my balverines?" Reaver questioned. "Think of the claws, the fur, their little noses."

"Forgive me, but I still prefer a rabbit." Ebony answered holding the rabbit to her face and rubbing its nose against her own. Ebony caressed the rabbit softly, not wanting to harm him, "May I keep him?''

Reaver looked at with her with his brow raised, "You want to keep it?"

"Yes, It's rather adorable, and I can't see him being eaten by such creatures!"

"I don't see a reason as to why you can't, but you really wouldn't prefer something more...exotic or cultured?"

Ebony shook her head, "No I like this rabbit."

"Then you may keep this rabbit, I suppose not everyone can be as cultured as myself."

Ebony rolled her eyes, "Not everyone is fond of pets that can bite their head off."

"Hm, right you are. Not everyone can be as daring as I."

Ebony smiled and shook her head feeling the soft warm fur against her finger tips, "What shall I name you?"

"How about food, or target practice." Reaver suggested.

"No, and I will have to remember not to let you near him." She looked at the rabbit that rested him her arms, "How about Charles. Yes you will be Charles."

"Name him what you wish, but I will not be picking up any...droppings he leaves behind."

"I never expected you to." Ebony said leaning back into her pillow.

"Ah good, because I would never have done it. Ever. I would just have Hatch to do it. That's what he's here for...but anyway, I must be off to my beauty sleep, not that I need it seeing how I am perfecti-" Reaver noticed that Ebony had fallen asleep. The small rabbit, or Charles, was still in her arms asleep with her. Reaver raised his hands before quietly leave the room. The rest of that night Ebony slept peacefully with a smile on her face.

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was in drama valley, but I have returned and here's chapter 6 (sorry it's on the shorter side)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ebony opened her eyes slowly as her vision blurred. She tightly closed her eyes before re-opening them. She still had Reaver's white coat draped over her form. She sat up and slightly jumped feeling the rabbit, that was still her arms, stir.

"Good morning Charles. I hope you slept well." She said setting the fluffy rabbit down on her bed. Charles sniffed the velvet sheets as Ebony stretched her arms. She touched the dried blood on her chest that cracked at her touch. She wouldn't wait for Priscilla to help her get dressed. She didn't want to explain everything that happened last night. Ebony let out a relaxed sigh and she got up from her bed. She took off Reaver's coat and placed it on the edge of her bed. She slowly striped off her night-gown looking out the window of her room. Her eyes went directly to the clock tower that stood in the distance.

"Admiring the view, Miss?" Priscilla voice chimes in causing Ebony to jump and instinctively cover her bare self up. "Forgive me miss, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, Priscilla it's only you. Please come in." Ebony invited.

Priscilla nodded and entered her room. "How did you sleep miss? I hope you are feeling much better from last night."

"Yes, I am Priscilla. Thank you again for speaking with me." Ebony replied while Priscilla gets her ready.

"I'm glad to her-ah!" Priscilla yelped feeling Charles nip at her ankle. Ebony's eyes widen a bit, "Charles...!" She murmured under her breath.

"Excuse me Miss, but why is there a rabbit in your chambers?" Priscilla then noticed Reaver's white coat laying on Ebony bed. "Is that Master Reaver's coat?" Priscilla turned back to Ebony and gave her a soft smirk.

"N-No! It's not like that Priscilla! I swear it! He...He came to my room later that night not to perform such activities but to apologize." Ebony, somewhat, lied.

"And this rabbit?" Priscilla questioned picking up the small fluff of fur.

"Reaver gave him to me as an apology."

"And his coat?"

"I was cold and he put it over me. He stayed and talked with me for a while, I must have fallen asleep with it draped over me."

Priscilla studied Ebony's face. Ebony hoped she wouldn't see past the lie.

Priscilla smiled, "Good! After that talk with you, I'm glad you remained strong. But I'm a tad surprised, Master Reaver apologized! Don't mistake my words, I'm just intrigued."

"He told me that we should put the incident behind us. In all honesty, I was very glad he had said that."

"You see, Miss? He must care for you, in his own way at least, to have apologized to you." Priscilla smiled at Ebony. Ebony thought about that for a minute. Had he really cared about her? He did apologize? Was that a lie?

"Priscilla?"

"Yes Miss?" Priscilla replied putting the finishing touches on Ebony.

"Did you really mean what you said about him loving me in his own way?"

"Hm? Well, yes I did."

"Why do you say that? I mean he _is_ Reaver. I had always known him for his love of well...many lovers."

"Hm yes, I can agree with you on that. But there something in his eyes when he looks at you. If you look fast his looks of lust and grim humor, there's something there. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but it is something I have never seen when he's looked at anyone else."

Ebony looked at Priscilla with question. Ebony never noticed anything past his lust and humor. Could there be something more? Could there really be more to the Reaver she was told about and witnessed. She felt a sense of uneasiness that a part of her, however small, wanted this to be true. A tiny part of her soul wanted him to be more than the Reaver she had seen. Though maybe that wish was there because she would have to spend the rest of her life with him. Maybe that part of her wanted him to be that way so he would be easier to live with. That had to be why. Right?

"Do you enjoy the view from you chamber Miss?" Priscilla asked ripping Ebony from her curious thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yes, well, I enjoy that clock tower." Ebony responded pointing.

"That old thing? That clock tower isn't really anything extraordinary, but it does have a sense of nostalgia. Word about it is that it used to hold a secret association."

"Really? Is that true?" Ebony questioned wondered.

"Yes, but if there really was such a thing, they've all been but been destroyed by now."

"Why would they have been destroyed?"

"I'm not quite sure, some say they were demons who preyed upon those unfortunate enough to cross their path. Others say that they were escaped criminals who made a society of only crime. No one knows for sure who they were, but I'm sure that if there really was a secret association it was surely up to no good. But I do believe that there are hidden tunnels beneath its surface."

Ebony took great interesting from Priscilla's words. She wondered if what Priscilla's words held any truth. She wanted to explore the abandoned tunnels herself. What really was the secret association? Were they really real? Who really were they? Was it truly evil what they did? The questions danced around in Ebony's mind.

Priscilla let out a soft laugh, "Don't let your mind linger on it for too long, Miss. Now, you're all ready for the day! And I must say you look dashing!"

Ebony shyly looked to the side, "Thanks Priscilla. I really enjoy talking with you."

"As do I Miss."

"Please, you may call me Ebony."

"Alright Miss Ebony.'' Priscilla joked.

Ebony let out a laugh. Priscilla pet Charles' soft white fur, "What did you name this little guy?"

"Charles."

"Hmm...interesting name choice. Why did you choose that name?" Priscilla wondered handing Charles back to Ebony.

"Not really sure, it was the first name that came to mind."

"Oh, well still, it's a lovely name non of the less."

"Thank you, and Priscilla I would love to have these talks with you more often."

"I'll be here when you need me." Priscilla responded before bowing and leaving her chambers.

Ebony sighed before setting Charles down on her bed again, "Now you stay put while I return this to Reaver." Charles looks up at Ebony before going back to sniffing her sheets. Ebony smiled slightly before picking up Reaver's coat and leaving her room.

Ebony held Reaver's coat in her arms as she walked down the long winding red stair case. "Where could he be?" She murmured to herself. "Whe'e could who beh?" Hatch asked behind her. Ebony jump slightly, "Ah! Oh Hatch it's just you. You startled me."

"My apologies."

"Oh no don't apologize! I'm just looking for Reaver. Do you know where I may find him?"

"The Boss man? Su'e I know whe'e to find 'em." Hatch noticed Reaver's coat in her arms and smirked. Ebony, noticing this, blushed and hid the coat behind her back. "Wight dis way." He said guiding Ebony through the halls.

****"The boss man should be wight thwough hewe, in the combaht woom." Hatch said standing in front of a large red door.

"Um thank you, kindly."

"Anythinang for you ma'am." He complimented while opening the large door letting Ebony in. Ebony walked in the large room. It was lined with battle dummies, cages, and vases." _Bang!_

"Eeek!" Ebony jumped hearing the shatter of a vase next to her.

"Oh so sorry my minx, didn't hear you come in." Ebony turned around to see Reaver pointing his gun at the vases. His hat was placed on the table to his left. He wore no coat seeing as how Ebony still had it.

"Oh um it's alright, I'm just here to give this back to you." She said presenting his coat.

"Thank you my minx. I hope you found it most comfortable, seeing how you used it as a blanket." Reaver relied slyly taking the coat from Ebony.

Ebony blushed the slightest shade of pink, "Y-Yes, thank you."

"It was no trouble, my minx." He said simply firing off his gun again.

Ebony took a seat at the table next to Reaver. She leaned on her arm watching him practice his shooting. Although, she didn't completely understand as to why he would bother practicing his shots were dead on every time. She narrowed her eyes looking into the corner of his. She tried to see if she could notice what Priscilla had. She concentrated moving her head slightly forwards as searched.

"What are you looking at my minx?" Reaver questioned without turning to her as he continued to practice.

"N-Nothing! Sorry!" Ebony answered quickly turning her head away.

"No need to draw your head away. It's not hard to be entranced by a face such as mine."

Ebony rolled her eyes and smiled, "I think entranced is the opposite word I'm looking for."

"Oooo~! A little snip from my minx I see. Feeling confident?"

"Not confident, just trying to adjust."

"Hmm. How very smart of you. A strong trait I've grown to take interest in is adaptability." He replied before firing another shot.

"Why do you practice? You haven't missed one shot."

"It's simple my dear, I'm not practicing, just entertaining!"

"Entertaining?" Ebony raised a brow.

"Why yes, pulling the trigger is an amazing feeling. Just thinking you have the control of one's life in your hands. It give's one a sense to invigorate. And blasting these rather distasteful vases is quite satisfying. Not as satisfying as the pop of a person's head, but still a great substitute." He finished by blasting away another vase. Ebony wondered why she smiled at Reaver's statement, and not show complete disgust. Ebony had only been in Reaver's company for less than two days and already she was warming up to him? No, she couldn't allow herself to do that...escpecially so quickly. No, she would play him. She was playing him into telling her what she wanted to hear. At least, that's what her thoughts told her. And one answer is one she wanted now.

**sorry this chapter is short and very late, but i have been super busy! ****any who, hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 8

Ebony quickly scanned Reaver up and down, "Reaver?"

"Yes, my minx?" He answered not turning to her.

"Why is that you look so young?"

Reaver stopped firing his weapon and turned his head towards Ebony, "What ever do you mean?"

"My father told me I was to m-marry an old ally of his. So how is that you still look like you did all that time ago?"

"He's told you of our past history I see. Hmm, well you see, my most curious minx, it's really no secret." He said turning back to his target practice.

"And that is...?" Ebony questioned.

"I made a certain deal at the time to...alter somethings."

"Such as?"

"My appearance for one."

"Your appearance?"

"Why yes! Some time ago I was promised youth in exchange for...well that really doesn't matter."

"You wh-what!?" Ebony exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry that lovely head of yours, my minx. It was only temporary. Its time had almost expired, then the two of us can grow old together." He smirked at the last part.

Ebony narrowed her eyes at Reaver, "Forgive for not believing this tale."

"You may believe what you wish, my minx, but I have told you the truth." He simply answered firing his gun.

Ebony thought for a moment. What Reaver said could have validity, it would explain why he looked the age he did. But was it really only temporary? Ebony had her doubts, and there were many of them, but only time could tell the truth of his statement. Her father never mentioned Reaver being immortal or anything near it. Could Reaver actually be telling the truth? Ebony couldn't know for sure, but she was determined to find out. She watched Reaver closely as he continued for fire off his weapon, not once missing. She remembered asking him why he had wanted to marry, but never asked him why he chose her. Ebony was curious as to why Reaver had picked her out of all the women he could have had.

"Reaver?" She asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Why have you chosen my hand?"

"You're hand?" Reaver toyed.

"My hand in marriage. I mean...you could have anyone. So why me?"

"Is it really that complicated, my minx? It was business. I offered your father help and in return I received you."

"But why receive _me_? Why in return did you ask for me?" Ebony pushed harder.

Reaver thought for a moment, "Well, your looks are radiance and nature has gifted you with a most generous form. You are the closest thing to perfection in this wonderful lively kingdom. So I simply had to have you!"

"I'm not an object Reaver. If you really had taken such an interest, then why not perform a normal courtship?"

"Oh please my minx, I am a man of business and do not have time for tasks such as courtship. Besides, love and money have always gone hand in hand." He said slyly.

"I have to disagree, love and money are two separate things. You can't just buy love." Ebony argued.

"Hmm, on the contrary, you father loves you correct? But he fell into financial trouble so he sold his love for you to me. You see? Love and money work together." He explained not turning to her.

Ebony looks down slightly. No, love and money are different. Right? She didn't want to believe Reaver's words, but they stung deep. Her had sold her, but...sold love? She doubted that Reaver could ever love anything or anyone other than himself. Was Reaver really just interested in her because of her looks? It would make sense considering it is Reaver...but something very small itched in the back of her mind. Ebony was unsure as to what it was, but it gave her a terrible feeling. Ebony noticed a book shelf located at the side of the room. She thought it was odd that Reaver had a book shelf in the combat room.

"Why do you have books in here?" She questioned.

"Oh those? Well, I like to be cultured while I practice. So sometimes I pull out a book as I practice, especially with moving targets." Reaver replied.

"M-Moving targets?" Ebony questioned.

"Why yes, stationary targets are all fun and dandy, but moving ones are superb. Oh and what I mean by moving targets, chickens." Reaver smirked.

Ebony let out a small sigh of relief, "Oh chickens I see. But why read a book while your firing a gun? Isn't that, you know, a bit dangerous?"

"It would be dangerous for a ordianary man, but I am no ordinary man and am the very best at what I do."

"Hm, do you have a favorite?" Ebony asked leaning on her elbow once more.

"I don't believe I enjoy any over the other. They all provide me with culture, so why bother choose a favorite. How about you, my minx? Do you enjoy any book in particular?" Reaver questioned still with out turning to her.

Ebony thought for a moment, she was never one for reading, but growing up she had many books available so he would give them a try. But one always stood out to her.

"Well, there was this one..." Ebony mumbled.

"Oh do tell!" He said firing again.

"I used to read it all the time when I was younger. Heh...I still remember what it looked like. The cover was a deep maroon that felt smooth on my fingers. It was outlined with bright gold like a star, and it the very middle it read, Legends and Myths. It held so many stories of wonder and magic! But...there was one that I always re-read. It was in the fifth chapter of the book, Oakvale was its name-" Reaver's head perked up slightly at hearing the name, but Ebony didn't take much notice to it, "Yes Oakvale, it told the story of a selfish wish made by a young man. It said that the young man was fearful and intimidated so he made a deal with demons to take away that fear. The demons agreed, but for a terrible price. The young man was unaware of the price he had to pay. The demons swarmed around the unsuspecting Oakvale and consumed it and everyone in it, in complete shadow. The young man watched as his home and his dear friends were devoured by the malicious darkness . I always felt sad for the poor man. He was just scared and did know what to do about it. Although, I sometimes wonder what happened to that young man."

Ebony looked up at Reaver, what she saw surprised her greatly. He was slumped over and his gun lower at his side.

"Reaver?" Ebony questioned with slight concern in her voice. There was no reply. Ebony slowly got up, "Reaver? Are...Are you alright?" She approached him cautiously and put her hand on his arm. "Reaver?"

She looked at his face. His eyes were dull and devoid of any color. He held a blank stare and his brow was lowered. He looked like a husk robbed of all humanity and warmth. His face was ashen and pale. His blank stare burned into Ebony's worried eyes. Ebony stood in front of him and gently put a hand on his cold cheek, "R-Reaver? Y-Your frightening me...Are you alright?"

His colorless eyes slowly shifted down to Ebony's face. "Reaver? Please answer me. C-Can you here me?" She questioned once more concern now taking over her tone.

Reaver blinked and all the color returned to his face. Ebony raised her brow, "Reaver?"

He slowly took her hand off his face as his smirk reclaimed his lip, "Terribly sorry my minx, I seem to have lost myself in thought."

"What?" Ebony was almost speechless.

"So sorry if I had you worried, my minx, but do not fret for I am fine." He said regaining his posture.

"Fine? Reaver you-"

"I was simply lost in thought." He cut her off.

Ebony parted her lips to speak, but was uncertain to what she should say. She had witnessed a Reaver she was never told about. He was so much different than his normal demeanor. He looked pained and full of anguish. He was a completely different person just then. Who was that person behind his smirking demeanor?

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ebony asked placing her small hand back on his arm.

"Perfectly fine! Never felt better."

Ebony stared at Reaver with uncertainty. He acted as if nothing happened. As if he had not just lost his humanity and his color.

"Awwh, don't worry your pretty head my minx." He said moving a piece of her dark hair away from her face. "I assure you I'm dandy. Ah! And it looks like I have ran out of those distasteful vases. No matter! I'll have Hatch go and pick up some from those homes by the factories. " He said turning around picking up his hat and coat.

"I do apologize, but I must be off to the industrial. As you know I'm a business man and am needed at my most cherished factories." He finished putting on his tall hat and long coat.

"But I'll be back later to accompany my minx once more." He said patting her on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"Tatty-bye!" He closed the door behind him leaving Ebony dumbfounded. Her eyes burned into the door half expecting Reaver to walk back though them to explain what had happened to him. But Reaver did not walk back through the door. Ebony slowly turned her head to the side placing a hand on the wooden table. She sighed not knowing to what make of the situation. What had happened to make Reaver change so suddenly? She slowly wiped her hand down her face. She probably would never know, but what she did know was that she felt for him.

**and again sorry about the short chapters! I've been busy with prom stuff X_X. Oh! But I totally found Reaver and Ebony's song! It's In This Moment by the Birthday Massacre. Like seriously I hear that song and think, Reaver and Ebony! But I'm crazy...so hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ebony still stood there, unable to understand what had just happened. She just saw Reaver turn into a completely different person. One who did not have his charm or humor. The Reaver she saw was one of pain and anguish. Ebony slumped her shoulders and exhaled. She slowly moved her eyes to the ground looking at her petite feet. In that instant, she felt something completely different for Reaver. Instead of the repulsive aura she usually received from him, she felt pity. When she saw his empty eyes, she wanted to fill them. When she touched his cold face, she wanted to warm him. She closed her eyes tightly trying to banish these thoughts. He looked in need of help and she wanted to give him that...and more. She remember his touch on her skin, how she loved it...No! No she hated it! She despised feeling his lips on her skin, didn't she? She remembered how his hands roamed her body, touching every inch of her. The feeling of his hand running over her stomach. Bliss, no! It was violating! She ached and feared she would crave to be touched by him again,

"No!" Ebony shouted not realizing she had said it. She opened her eyes and felt her hands shaking. Ebony was breathing deeply, she couldn't believe she let herself get lost in those dreadful thoughts. She had sworn them off, but seeing Reaver like that somewhat pained her. Part of her wanted to comfort him while the other part wanted him to comfort her, but she would never acknowledge that to herself. She led her eyes back up to the door. She would not succumb to him. She may have felt pity, but that was different than...well what she had thought just moments ago. Besides, she did not know why Reaver had such a change of character, and maybe it was best not to. She took the large doorknob in her hand and hesitated ever so slightly before turning it. She exited the room leaning on the door behind her. She sighed deeply before pushing herself forwards and off the door.

Ebony took her time returning to her room, trying to get her mind off the thoughts that kept creeping into her mind. She examined the art and decor of her home. She wasn't very fond of it, but it kept her distracted. She came to hallway that parted her chambers and Reavers. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her turned towards her chambers then to Reaver's. She brought her hand to her chin in a thinking matter. She did not want to repeat the event that took place last night, and yet...She swallowed a lump in her throat,

"Maybe...Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go exploring just once more. There is daylight, and I can be more careful with the doors I explore...Perhaps I can just check his room for..." She trailed off thinking if what she's about to do is worth it. She glanced back to where her chambers lie, before turning down to where Reaver's were.

Ebony quietly crept through the halls of Reaver's chambers, she didn't dare open any of the doors she passed. She wasn't ready for that yet. She looked at all the paintings and pictures on the walls. They were impressive in talent, but the real picture itself was repulsive, most likely due to all of them being of Reaver. Ebony could feel herself getting lost in the vast hallways, but she pressed on. She wanted answers and his chambers were the best place to find them. Ebony stopped when she came across a large gold door, much similar to her own.

"This must be his room." Ebony muttered.

She turned her head and looked around to make sure no one could see her. Not a soul in sight. Ebony wrapped her hand on the brown handle, "Please don't be locked." She twisted her wrist.

It opened. Ebony took a deep breath and entered the room. She quietly shut the door behind her. She turned forward and her mouth fell agape. It was extravagant. The dark red walls were lined with beautiful art of all sorts of creatures and places. There was a large dark brown book-case lined with several books. A fire-place was located to the left of his room. Ebony approached it and ran her fingers of the cold marble. She enjoyed the cold upon her finger tips. She turned around to see his large bed. It was dark red with yellow lettering written in the center of the sheets. She ran her hand over the frame. It was smooth and gentle. Ebony couldn't help but admire the feel of it. But should could not lament on that, she needed to search for answers. Ebony did not know where to begin to look nor what she should be looking for. She scanned the room over,

"If I were Reaver where would I keep my secrets." Ebony shuttered at the thought of becoming that man. She searched behind the dressers and under the bed, but found nothing worth interest...well, nothing she thought could help her. She hesitated not wanting to examine what was inside the dressers.

"Come on Ebony, don't be so chicken!" She cursed herself before slowly opening one of the dressers. She saw many little packages in different colors, ''What on Earth are these?" She questioned picking on up with her index finger an thumb. She spun it around to read the small text printed on the package, "Condom?" Ebony had heard that word before. What was it, oh yes! It was for-

"EEK!" Ebony screeched dropping it back into the dresser and slamming the drawer. She waved her hands in a horizontal fashion, "Disgusting! Absolutely repulsive!"

She shook her head furiously trying to get the images out of her head, "Ok nothing that can help me is in there...Maybe I should check-"

"What ye' doin' in hewe, ma'am?"

Ebony nearly jumped out of her skin, "Ah!" She quickly turned around to see Hatch standing in the doorway.

"O-Oh Hatch! I was merely...What I mean to say...Um! What are you doing in here?" Ebony stuttered.

"Meh? Well, as teh butlew to teh boss man, I'm entitled to beh in hewe." Hatch remarked.

"Oh I see! T-That would make sense! U-Um..."

"Ma'am? Wewe ye' attempin' to snoop in the boss man's woom?"

"O-Of course not! I was merely..." Ebony's heart began to beat furiously.

"No need to lie ma'am."

"I-I'm not!" Ebony lied.

Hatch approached her. Ebony backed up until her back hit the dresser.

"Ye' know ma'am, the boss man doesn't like when folks snoop awound his home. He's even shot som' of teh...unlucky ones." He said putting his arms on either side of her.

"R-Really? Is that so?"

"Tis indeed so, ma'am. But all o' dis can be ouw...secwet." He said looking up at her face.

"I-I'd prefer yo-you just let me return to my cha-chmbers." Ebony replied turning away from him.

"I'm afwaid I can't let ye' do dat jus' yet."

"W-Why is that?" Ebony cringed feeling him get closer to her.

"'Cause dis secwet comes wit a pwice."

"Wh-What d-do you me-mean?" Ebony breathed.

"Don' play dumb. I know ye' want dis." He replied running a hand up her arm.

Ebony gasped, "Ple-Please Hatch, I-I want to return to my chambers."

"I could let ye' do dat, but I would tell teh boss man about ye' snooping and ye' wouldn't like dat. So let's mak' dis easiew." Hatch inhaled her scent. Ebony froze. She could not believe what was happening to her. She never suspected Hatch to be like this, sure he gave her an unsettling feeling, but she never imagined this. She felt his breath on her neck. She grit her teeth and her muscles tensed.

"Ye' know when I was to put ye' belongins' away. I wecalled ye' havin teh most loveleh' undewgawments." Ebony's eyes widen at his statement. She remembered thinking it was embarrassing that someone other than Jasper had seen them.

"I wondew what how theh' look on ye'."

Ebony snapped. She pushed him off of her and slapped him across his cheek. "You will not touch me in such a way! You will not!" She shouted.

"Dat wasn't a good ideah ma'am."

"I do not care! I care not if you tell Reaver I have been in here! I will not be taken advantage of! I will not let a man touch me in that way! I will not not succumb to that! I'm no whore! I'm a woman!" Ebony shouted feeling all the frustration leave her body. She breathed deeply and had eyes of fire as Hatch stared at her.

"Ye' bloody wench-"

"Mister Hatch!" Priscilla voice's cuts in.

Ebony jumped slightly at the sound of Priscilla's voice. Hatch spun around, "What awe ye' doing hewe?"

"Looking for my Mistress. Master Reaver instructed me to come here to retrieve her from his chambers and may I ask what you are doing here?"

"What do ye think, I am teh boss mans butleh s-"

"Don't bother lying to me. You were not instructed to be in Master Reaver's chambers. You were instructed to go out to town and retrieve more vases for target practice."

Ebony's widen before turning into a menacing glare.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking my Mistress back to her chambers, and I suggest you go into town like Master Reaver instructed you to." Priscilla said pushing past Hatch and wrapping her arm around Ebony.

"Come now, Miss." Priscilla said softly guiding her out of the room.

**hoho! Hatch OCness! buuut that's just how interpret Hatch that way.**


	10. Chapter 10

Priscilla and Ebony enter the chambers still fuming. Ebony stays silent approaching her bed picking up Charles who was slightly nibbling on her sheet. Priscilla mutters and curses to herself as her frantically cleans Ebony's already clean chambers.

"That perverted repulsive man! The nerve he had to do such a thing and to my Mistress!" Priscilla fumed stomping her foot on the ground. Ebony sat on her sheets gently stroking Charles' fur slightly looking over to the frustrated Priscilla.

"Oh! I was just about to bite his ugly head off but-!" Priscilla turned toward Ebony, "You stood up for yourself."

Ebony turned her head fully to Priscilla, "Hm?"

"Well, I was wondering where you had gone and, forgive my curiosity, went looking for you. I found you being...harassed by that man, and I was about to say something...But you did instead." Priscilla looked into Ebony eyes looking for a reply.

"I had to say something, I don't want to be labeled as a girl who can be taken advantage of so easily. I was scared, terrified actually, but that can't get in the way of defending myself. I have to be strong, like you said." Ebony slightly smiled.

Priscilla brought her hands together, "Oh Miss! You are maturing so fast to this life! I have to say I'm rather proud of you for saying what you said. But still! That man! Ugh the liar! Let me tell you Miss, I always knew that man was up to no good, but I never imagined him to do something like that... Still! I will tell Master Reaver about this!"

Ebony looks back down at Charles cradled in her arms. A small sigh escaped her lips, "I..."

"Did you say something, Miss?" Priscilla questioned.

"No...No I did not." Ebony said quietly.

"Oh, I must be hearing things then. Do you require my presence? Shall I ready you a meal?" Priscilla asked calming herself.

"I would love something to eat, Priscilla. Thank you."

"No need for thanks, Miss. I will fetch you something at once." Priscilla said before exiting the room.

The room fell silent, as if time had stopped. The silence was so thick that the tiniest of pins could be dropped and it would be heard. Ebony thought's began to run wild once again. She thought of Reaver's change of character and the way Hatch came onto her. She had to admit that she never expected Hatch to be one for such harassment. She had interpreted him to submissive to Reaver, it would not make much sense for him to go against Reaver's orders. Then again, she has only know Hatch for two days. Ebony slightly scoffed. She had only been in Reaver's home for to days and already things were spiraling. If things were to continue on this path, Ebony knew that things would only spiral more into disorder. The thought of returning to Reaver's chambers crossed her mind, but Ebony did not act upon the thought. It would be better for her just to remain here in here chambers. So far, unfortunate events have occurred when she goes exploring. This bothered Ebony greatly, she desperately wanted answers to the burning questions. These questions would prevent her from ever feeling any happiness in her new home. Not that she would ever be happy here, but these questions just made her stay here worse. She knew she wouldn't get them from Reaver or anyone else here. She doubted greatly that Priscilla knew anything either, still...maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to ask. Who knows, perhaps Priscilla did know a few things about Reaver and his home. She thought of writing a letter to her parents asking for answers, but quickly dispelled the idea. She would not resort to asking _them_ for help. Ebony knew that her parents would want her to forgive them or try to reason with their choice, but she would have that. She won't reason with her _dealers. _There was no justification for their actions and betrayal. Nor would she forgive her brother. Her brother had not even tried to save her from them. She had loved her brother very much and had always admired him, but now the only thing she felt for him was anger. He had promised to protect her and always be with her, but where was he now? Where was his protection when she was sold? Where were his comforting arms when she cried? They weren't there. She slightly tightened her grip on Charles causing him to squirm. She bit her lip, she hated thinking about her _family_, but she couldn't help it when her mind was left unoccupied. Charles slipped out her grasp and lightly nipped her hand as if he knew she needed a distraction.

Ebony slightly jumped at the feel of his small teeth upon her soft skin, "Ouch..." she mumbled looking down at Charles. Charles rubbed against her arm and softly licked her small wound on her hand. Ebony smiled at scratched his ears. "Thanks little guy, it's not healthy for me to linger on my thoughts. Still, you could have gotten my attention another way." She chuckled lightly. Charles looked up at her and cocked his head to the side. Ebony let a tiny laugh leave her lips as she looked at Charles. "You're the cutest little thing I've ever seen! I can't believe Reaver was going to let you be consumed by those nasty balver-whatevers." Ebony picked up the soft puff of fur and rubbed her nose against his.

"How adorable!" Priscilla's voice chimed in.

Ebony lowered Charles down, "Oh Priscilla! I didn't hear you enter."

"Oh! Terribly sorry, Miss. I should have knocked!"

"Don't apologize, Priscilla. It's quite alright. Now, come in." Ebony welcomed.

Priscilla nodded slightly setting Ebony's meal at her small desk by the window, "I have readied carrot and ginger soup. I hope it is to your liking. Oh and I also brought fresh greens for little Charles." Priscilla finished by putting the little porcelain plate on the ground.

Ebony giggled, "Thank you Priscilla." Ebony got up from her comfortable bed still holding Charles.

"Look Charles, you get treats too!" Ebony whispered in his ear putting him on the ground. Priscilla pulled out the chair letting Ebony sit. Ebony inhaled the soup's scent. It was absolutely enticing. The ginger wrapped around her and smell of the sweet seasoning enveloped her. She prayed it was as delicious as it smelled. Ebony picked up the spoon and lightly blew on the hot soup before parting her lips and tasting it. It melted her throat and sent a poetic sensation down her body. "It's simply amazing!"

Priscilla blushed, "W-Well, I tried my best..."

"You definitely did your best!" Ebony complemented having another taste.

"Do be careful not to get your hair in it! Allow me to pull it back." Priscilla said seeing Ebony's hair dangle closely to the soup. Priscilla pulled Ebony hair past her shoulders and began braiding it. Ebony closed her eyes at the touch. She recalled how her mother would to the same thing when Ebony was only a child. Priscilla's touch was gentle just like her mother's. Her fingers caressed her hair not wanting to harm or tangle the hair.

"You have the most lovely hair Miss." Priscilla said softly admiring the texture.

"You believe so?" Ebony questioned.

"Why yes, Miss. It is the loveliest color and is very soft."

"I'm glad you like it. I've never been too fond of it."

"Why is that Miss?"

"I've never liked the color of it. It's just so..bland."

"Bland? The color is nowhere near bland! It's majestic!" Priscilla argued.

"My mother would say the same thing, but I never saw it to be true. I always admired my mother's hair. It was the perfect shade of apricot. Her hair seemed to shine in the sun and it made her glow with radiance. My brother inherited my father's hair. Why didn't I inherit my mothers?"

"Perhaps it is because you look absolutely radiant with the hair color you have now. Your hair is soft and the color is very unique! Not many people around here have such a pleasure of having ebony hair. I mean look at me, my hair is coarse and blonde. It's not very original and many people have it."

"That's not true, Priscilla. Your hair is lovely."

"Thank you for your kind words, but my hair is plain in comparison to yours."

"I'm sorry Priscilla. Look at me complaining about my hair to you. You must see me as spoiled and ungrateful for what I was given." Ebony said realizing she probably offended Priscilla with calling her hair bland when Priscilla would give anything for hair such as hers.

"No need for apologies, I'm not offended! And I don't think of you spoiled, just...I don't think you realize how beautiful your really are."

"Y-You think I'm beautiful?" Ebony questioned surprised.

"Of course I do! You must have been graced when the angels sculpted you."

Ebony blushed profusely no one had told her anything like that before, "T-Thank you, Priscilla. That's one of nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

"I'm only stating the truth, Miss." Priscilla smiled.

"But Priscilla...I don't think you give yourself enough credit."

"Hm?" Priscilla hummed.

"What I mean is you are very beautiful, outside and in. You have the kindest of heart and a wonderful personality. You are full of positive energy and have the maternal love many women wish they had. And your hair is pretty, Priscilla. You should wear it down once in awhile to show it off!" Ebony smiled hoping to make Priscilla feel better about herself.

"I-I don't know what to say to that. I've never really thought about my own appearance, and when I did I saw myself as bland."

"You're not bland, Priscilla. You're full of color!"

"I thank you deeply for your words. Maybe I will wear my hair down...maybe." Priscilla finished by putting a gold ribbon at the end of Ebony's braid.

"I hope you like what I did with your hair." Priscilla said handing Ebony a small mirror.

"It's wonderful Priscilla, thank you." Ebony smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Miss. And it seems you have finished your meal and has your friend." Priscilla commented looking at Charles licking the empty plate.

"Yes we have, thank you again. It was most delightful."

"Your welcome, Miss. Now if you excuse me," Priscilla takes the empty dishes, "I will take my leave."

"Actually Priscilla. I wanted to ask you about somethings." Ebony said remembering the questions.

"Hm? Of course, Miss. What would you like to ask."

Ebony remained silent trying to come up with the correct wording, "Well...I was wondering-hm..."

"Miss?"

"What could you tell me about Reaver. I mean, is there anything you now about him?"

"Hmmm, well I can't say I know much about Master Reaver. He is a very mysterious character, but..." Priscilla trailed off.

"But? But what?" Ebony pushed.

"Well, I believe that Master Reaver suffers from night terrors."

"Night terrors? How do you know this?"

"Well, late at night when I started working here, I would roam the halls making sure everything was secure. One night I heard moaning from Master Reaver's chamber. I thought he may have been...with someone, but when I peered through his door, he was alone. He seemed to be a cold sweat and very distraught. That was not the only occurence, he had these night terrors often, but lately I haven't been able to go into Reaver's quarters so I am unaware if they still continue."

Ebony stayed quiet taking in the information she was told. Reaver suffered or still may suffer from night terrors? Maybe that is how he heard Ebony last night. He was already up due to the night terrors. It would make sense...

"Thank you for telling me this, Priscilla. You may leave now."

"Of course, Miss." Priscilla said before exiting the room.

Ebony thought about what she had heard. She got up and retrieved the diary that was still hidden under her bed. she brought it back over to where she was sitting. She wrote of the events that transpired through out the day, she wrote of how she admired Priscilla and enjoyed her company, and she wrote about the terrifying encounter with the beast. She poured her heart into her writing wanting to release all the feelings without getting angry or crying. A stagecoach pulling up to thee front of the manor catches her attention. She closes her diary and extends her neck trying to get a getter view of the stagecoach. The door opens and out struts Reaver. Ebony's lips part slightly. Reaver pushes to stagecoach door close with his cane. Ebony quickly gets up and scurries to the main stair case. She hides behind a red pillar as the front door opens. Standing there is Hatch welcoming Reaver inside. Reaver tosses him his coat and hat and continues walking. Ebony hides herself more behind the pillar as Reaver climbs up the stairs. Reaver reaches the end of the stairs but stops before turning down the hall. "What are doing hiding behind there, my minx?"

Ebony gasps slightly before peering out, "I was merely-! I mean I was...!"

Reaver smirked turning to her, "Just dying to see me?"

Ebony furrowed her eyebrows, "No. Just wanting to see who was here."

''Is that so my curious minx? Who else were you expecting besides myself?"

"Well, no one but I just wanted to see."

"Very well my minx. But shouldn't you get getting ready for slumber? It is rather late."

"Shouldn't you have been home earlier?" Ebony retorted without thinking.

Reaver raised a brow, "Oh? So you wanted to see me sooner. Terribly sorry my minx."

"N-No! That's not what I-!" Ebony flushed.

"Oh hush my minx, head back to your chambers we will speak more tomorrow." Reaver said slyly before walking away. Ebony narrowed her eyes watching Reaver walk away. She sighed heavily before walking back to her chambers.

Ebony liad awaken in her bed. She had been unable to fall asleep. She turned on her side trying to find comfort, but to no avail. She sighed laying on her back once again. She stared at ceiling and gripped her velvet sheets in-between her fingers. She closed her eyes only to open them again. She sighed frustrated before sitting up. Maybe she should go for a walk. She would go on walks when she had a sleepless night at the castle. She wouldn't go exploring, no. She would just have a walk around find somewhere relaxing. She recalled a room that was across the dinning room. A study, that was it! I was dark read with a lounge dead center facing a golden fire place. She would go there to relax, nowhere else. She wouldn't want another accident if she went exploring. Ebony slowly got up, not wanting to wake the sleeping Charles beside her. She draped her dark robe around herself feeling the chill of the night attack her skin. She tip-toed to her door and opened it just enough for her to slip through.

Ebony walked down the main stair case, her vision still had not adjusted to the darkness of the night. She fumbled over her feet with each step. Relieved, she reached the bottom and made her way through the long hallways. The passed through the dinning room and to her surprise saw a small glimmer of light illuminating from the study. Ebony slightly cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. She slowly approached the room to see that the fire place was already lit and that someone was sitting on the lounge. Ebony hesitated unsure of what she should do.

The person sitting on the lounge slightly turned their head to the side. Ebony stepped back a bit. "Is that you my minx?" She heard Reaver's voice.

"Reaver?" She questioned.

"Were you expecting anyone different?" He remarked.

Ebony felt herself flush, it was rather stupid of her to think it was anyone else.

"No matter, come in, come in." Reaver invited turning his head back to the fire place. Ebony slowly entered the room taking a seat on the far end of lounge. She turned her head towards Reaver. She wore no hat and his normal attire was replaced by a white silk shirt and pants with a black scarf around his neck. Reaver shifted his head towards Ebony. She blushed and quickly turned her attention to her feet.

Reaver chuckled turning his head back towards the blazing fire. An awkward silence overtook them. Ebony shifted uncomfortably at the silence between them, she opened her mouth to say something, but Reaver spoke up first, "What keeps you from sleep, my minx?" He questioned still looking at the fire.

Ebony turned to him,"I just couldn't sleep. My mind kept wandering."

"Oh? To where?" Reaver asked.

"To many places, I suppose."

"To me?" Reaver toyed. Ebony rolled her eyes, though her mind did wander to him, she wouldn't tell him that. She didn't want him getting the wrong idea. Ebony noticed that Reaver's gun was placed right next to him.

"Why do you carry your gun?"

"Hm? Well, for protection my minx. Can't be too cautious, now can I? And please come closer! You're going to fall off the lounge if you continue to sit on the edge."

Ebony slowly slides herself over closer to Reaver.

"Ah! Much better, my minx!" He said extending an arm resting it on the head of lounge. Ebony slightly looked up at him before looking at the flames. They seemed to dance together, intertwining and curling. Locked together forever in a never-ending waltz. "Reaver?" Ebony asked quietly.

"Yes, my minx?"

"Why are you not asleep? Was it a night terror?"

Reaver looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"L-Lucky guess." Ebony mumbled.

"I suppose that was a rather lucky guess, but you are correct, my curious minx." Reaver smirked.

"Do you...Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not, my minx. It is of no importance."

Ebony sighed, "Alright..."

"What's the matter, my minx? Why do you sound so down? Is it because of what that fool Hatch did?"

Ebony's head perked up.

"Your little maid informed me of what happened. Don't fret, he received fifty lashes for his crime against my precious minx. No one shall ever lay a hand on my minx." Reaver's smirk widened as he stroked her cheek.

Ebony slapped his hand away glaring at him.

"Ooo! I'm sorry my minx. No need to get so defensive. Are you feeling confident after that little speech you gave Hatch?"

Ebony narrowed her eyes more, "You know of that?"

"Why yes, Hatch told me. I have to say, I'm proud of my little minx for standing up for herself. I have to say, I planned things out perfectly."

"Planned?! Did you plan on Hatch following me?!"

"Why yes! I knew he thought you were alluring so I knew it was a matter of time before he made his move."

Ebony couldn't believe what she had heard, "You-! You knew he would harass me and you did nothing about it!"

"Of course not! I said I gave him fifty lashes for what he did. I just wanted to be sure that my minx was strong and not easily wavered to men." Reaver smirked.

Ebony shook her head, "You repulsive man...!"

"Oh I'm sorry my minx, I was only doing what I thought was a right thing to do. I would never let anyone harm my minx. I would have their head before that." He remarked darkly at the last part.

His tone made Ebony feel both uneasy and secure, which bothered Ebony greatly.

"And don't worry yourself, I won't let Hatch near you again."

"Thank you...I guess."

Ebony and Reaver both walk the flames dance their waltz. Ebony glanced at Reaver's smirking face, "Reaver about this morning..."

"What about the event?"

"When I mentioned that book, you seemed so distant from reality?"

"I don't recall seeming so distant." He said still retaining his smirk.

"How can you not? I'm not lying about what happened Reaver, so please don't lie to me. If we are going to be wed, we need to be honest with each other." Ebony looked into his eyes with pleading ones.

Rreaver's smirk diminished ever so slightly, "Oh my curious minx, you do have a point."

Ebony's expression showed hope.

"Let me just say that the book you read had...a lot of meaning in my younger days." Reaver said regaining his full smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I had no idea."

"Oh no need for apologies, my minx! It's in the past and can be forgotten! Best focus on the present rather than the troublesome past."

Ebony's eyes grew heavy and her vision slowly began to blur. She lowered herself fully on the lounge laying dow. Reaver looked over to Ebony before looking back at blaze. He crossed his legs and returned his arm to head of the lounge. Ebony sighed sightly enjoying the flames dancing into an eternal bliss.


	11. Chapter 11

The fields of Albion were barren and arid. Deprived of any nutrition or aliment. The creatures of the fields were all dead now, turned to ash or left hollowed carcasses. But one still roamed the fields. The one who had caused the destruction of the once lively fields. This particular creature was smarter than the once common ones found in the fields. This creature was deceptive and full of trickery. It's sol purpose was to cause the death of others. The reason for why it does this, is unknown. The creature may do it for entertainment, for amusement, or perhaps, maybe it could not control the power it had. Perhaps the poor creature was forever with the powers it had. Perhaps it felt undying loneliness and emptiness. But perhaps not. The creature trudged through the ash filled ground. It slowly ran its fingers over a lowly plant turning its browning leaves to black ash. The creature was-

Ebony gasped opening her eyes. She quickly sat up confused about the dream she had just had. Reaver turned toward Ebony, "Be still, my minx. Did you stumble into slumber?"

Ebony turned her head to Reaver, "Sorry, I was just dreaming."

"Of me no doubt." Reaver smirked chin up.

Ebony scoffed, "If it was of you, It'd be a nightmare."

"Oh your wounds hurt me, my minx!" Reaver dramatically put his hand over his heart. "Would you like to share your dream with me?"

"I'd rather not. It is of no importance." Ebony smirked slightly quoting Reaver.

Reaver raised a brow as his sly smirk crept onto his lips, "Fair enough, my minx. I'll respect your wishes of privacy. But answer me this, was it of me?" He toyed.

Ebony rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to dancing flames. A comfortable silence engulfed them for, what seemed like hours. Ebony sighed relaxed as she leaned back against the white cushion.

"How is that...creature you adore ever so much?" Reaver questioned breaking the silence.

"His name is Charles, and he is quite well, away from those nasty beasts you call...entertainment."

"How rude! My _balverines _are not nasty! They are brutish! And how can you resist those cute noses they have?" Reaver defended.

Ebony shook her head, "It must be a very very strong acquired taste."

"No no, it's not an acquired taste, but a cultured fondness. I suppose only the most cultured of folks appreciate wonderful entertainment that are the balverines! Compared to your creature my balverines are superior." Reaver exclaimed dramatically.

"You have your views and I have mine. And _Charles_ is a lovely pet! He's soft and warm, oh and won't swallow me whole!"

"Fine fine! Believe what you wish! Have you ever had a more cultured pet?" Reaver questioned.

"I had a dog when I was little."

"Off! That's not very cultured, but it is to be expected. What happened to your dog?" Reaver questioned leaning on his wrist.

"Well, he wasn't _my _dog really. He just wandered into our gardens and wouldn't leave me alone so...I kept him for a month or so. But eventually his true guardians came to retrieve him." Ebony explained.

"Awhh, such a sad story my minx." Reaver commented.

"Well, one gets over it after sometime..." Ebony yawned.

''Sleepy, my minx?" Reaver asked slyly.

Ebony was feeling drained after her talk with Reaver and wanted to feel the warm velvet sheets upon her skin. "Yes, very actually. I'll take my leave then." Ebony slowly got up from the smooth cushions. "Goodnight Reaver."

"Will you be needing an escort, I would hate for you to get lost...again." Reaver chuckled.

Ebony glared slightly, "No, I remember where my chambers are."

"I was simply asking, my minx. No need for such looks." He rose his hands in defense.

Ebony sighed shaking her head slightly before walking to the doorway. She stopped for a moment and turned her head back to look at Reaver. He still sat on the lounge, his back to her. She shook her head once more before returning to her chambers encountering a dreamless night.

Ebony groaned slightly feeling a nudge on her shoulder. She turned on her side trying to avoid the intruder of her sleep, but the intrusion did not cease. Ebony furrowed her brow and groaned pulling the sheets further up, but still the intrusion continued. "Priscilla...!" Ebony mumbled. _Nudge._ Ebony groaned louder, her annoyance growing. "Priscilla stop...!" _Nudge._ Ebony opens her eyes but gasps when she sees Reaver playfully smirking down at her.

"Good morning to you too, my minx."

"EEK!" Ebony yelps pulling the covers full over her body, "W-What are you doing here!"

"Just arriving to retrieve my minx, but I find you sleeping. Did you know you tend to talk in your sleep?" Reaver simpered.

Ebony felt the blood rush to her face in a scurry, "Y-Yes! I mean-! You were watching me!"

"Just for a little while. I just couldn't help myself with your cute mumbles and all."

Ebony looked at him with question. What if he had touched her? Did he touch her? Ebony felt her heart race in panic. She would be completely defenseless in her sleep, he could anything...

"Oh don't throw me that look, my minx. I would never do such thing!" Reaver said knowing what she was thinking. "Unless you wished me to." Reaver finished smirking.

Ebony glared not finding his comment amusing, but rather utterly repulsive.

"Oh I was merely poking fun, no need for that look of repugnance. But anyway, onto the matter I wanted to speak with you of."

"Couldn't that have waited until after noon?" Ebony complained.

"Oh but my dear minx, it well into the noon." Reaver said leaning on his cane.

Ebony expression was filled with light shock, "Truly?"

"Why yes! You've been in slumber for quite sometime, I instructed your maid not to wake you. Perhaps I should have..." Reaver muttered to himself, "Anyway I would be at the utmost delight if you were to accompany me on a walk."

Ebony is strongly taken back by Reaver's proposal. He wanted to go on a walk...with her? Ebony narrowed her eyes slightly trying to see past his smirking demeanor, but she could see nothing but that smirk burning into her emerald eyes. Was this some sort of trick? Was he planning on doing something to her?

"You seem to be throwing many looks lately, and not the ones I adore. Is it so hard to comprehend that I wish to walk with you?"

Ebony burned to answer yes, but remained in silence still trying to decode him. She tried her best to read past his eyes, but she did not have the benefit of that ability.

"I will wait for you at the front door, dress appropriately it is rather warm out." Reaver smirked before strutting out of her room before Ebony could rebuttal.

She sighs deeply getting up from her most comfortable bed. She stretched her arms over her head, eliminating the stiff feeling in them. Ebony chose a sensible gold dress from her wardrobe. She turned towards the window only to avert her eyes away from the sun's bright rays. She decided to retrieve her parasol that rested on the back of her wardrobe. She stripped of her nightgown and slowly slipped on her thin gold dress. She didn't require help for this particular dress so she had not waited for Priscilla. She gently stroked her dark hair not wanting it to tangle. She stared at her reflection. She recalled her last reflection at her old home. How empty she looked, but now...Ebony did not look empty, but the look of longing. She longed to know more about the life she was getting into, but many things prevented her from venturing too far into her curiosity. She shrugged off the feeling quickly, not wanting to linger.

"Ahh! There's my minx, and looking rather ravishing, if I do say so myself." Reaver complimented cane in hand. Ebony averted her gaze and propped her parasol on her shoulder. Reaver simpered at her reaction, "Shall we?" He offered her his arm. Ebony hesitated still very unsure of what was to transpire. "Oh come now, my minx." Reaver urged. Ebony gently gripped onto his arm. "That wasn't so terrible was it?" Reaver toyed leading her outside their home. Ebony glanced over her shoulder seeing the doors shut with a bang.

"Eyes front, don't want you to trip now, my minx!" Reaver said. Ebony snapped her head forward she kept her form steady, but her mind was shaking heavily.

Reaver and Ebony walked arm in arm through the quiet streets of the more cleanly town. This part of town was much more lovely, full of lush greens and colorful flora. The builds did not tower into the sky, like in the industrial, but where still exquisite.

"Are you enjoying the scenery? This is the more cultured part and is populated by more the civilized persons." Reaver boasted.

Ebony did admit she was rather impressed by the design and color, but Reaver mentioned about the more civilized living here, but the streets were empty and silent. It was a ghost town, well not even ghosts inhabited here.

"Where are the people?" Ebony questioned scanning the streets.

Reaver scoffed, "They me more civilized, but they I still require work."

"But do you really need that number of people?" Ebony look

"But of course! What else could they possibly be doing?"

"Many things, spending time with friends, family..."

"Oh please! That provides little benefit! Working is much more worth their time."

Ebony sighed not wanting to argue with Reaver. She noticed his gun hitched on his leg, "Do you carry your gun with you every place you go?"

"Hm? Why yes, it is a necessity of mine."

"For protection?" Ebony wondered.

"Yes, but only a fool as stupid as a hobbe would dare to attack me, I mostly keep it for amusement." Reaver answered snuggly.

"Amusement...?" Ebony repeated aloud.

"Yes, like this!" Reaver whipped out his gun in a flash and shot a barrel to the right of where they where walking.

"EEK!" Ebony jumped at the silence murdering sound.

"Haha! You see, my minx? Wasn't that amusing?" Reaver chuckled putting his gun back.

"N-No! It's too loud and jarring!" Ebony complained.

"You are rather hard to please aren't you my minx? But I do hope this will please you."

"What do you mean, Reaver?" Ebony raised a brow.

Reaver slowly came to a halt. They both stood before a lovely set of black benches. Reaver guided Ebony to the seat and sat down on the cold metal. Strangely, Ebony loved the feeling of the cold, perhaps due to the warm weather. Reaver crossed his legs and extended his arm across the bench. The two sat in silence, making Ebony very anxious and fill with unease. She shifted her eyes back and forth, unsure of what to do. She noticed Reaver shift and put his hand in his pocket. Her face filled with curiosity. She extended her neck trying to see what he was doing, but quickly sat back when he turned to her.

Reaver smirked and raised a brow, "Curious? That usually gets you into trouble, my minx."

Ebony's cheeks turned the slightest color of pink as she averted her eyes.

"Oh come now, you have no need to be curious, for I will show you."

Ebony quickly turned her head to Reaver. He smirked before taking his, now balled hand. Ebony glanced at his fist before looking back to Reaver's face. Reaver took Ebony's hand and held her palm open. He placed something in her hand. It felt soft, yet held the a square shape. Ebony looked down at her palm. It held a small black box. She looked back up to Reaver, "Why do you wait? It's not going to bite." Ebony opened the box. She emerald eyes went wide at the site. In the box held a ring, gold like the sun. It was engraved with beautiful vines intertwining, dancing together. In the center held a diamond that sparkled like the brightest of stars. Other beautiful gems surrounded the diamond, adding to its charm and allurement. It had to have been one of the most, if not _the_ most angelic band she had laid eyes on. Ebony was lost for words as she stared amazed and admiringly.

"I'll percieve your reaction as you like it." Reaver smirked, "I thought it would only be appropriate for you to have one. You are my fiancé after all. Wouldn't want you without a ring."

"Reaver I...I'm speechless at this gift. You really didn't need to do this." Ebony breathes still staring at the ring.

"Of course I did. My lovely minx only deserves the best." He took the ring from it's box and slid it slowly onto Ebony's ring finger. She loved how it felt upon her skin. It was smooth and lustrous. She brought into the sun's rays. It glowed and glistened melting perfectly with the rays.

"Thank you Reaver. This is lovely and I admire it greatly." Ebony whispered taken back by its beauty.

"Like I stated before, only the best for my minx."

**Sorry this chapter was dull T_T but I have big plans for the future!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ebony couldn't help but slightly smile at Reaver's comment. She was stunned by the gracious gift Reaver gave her. She had never even taken a ring into thought, since it was arranged, but she was in love with the ring. Its beauty was unmatched. She dared not wonder how much it cost. But she was very grateful, despite her apprehensiveness towards Reaver. Even though she loved the ring, she could not let this waver her feelings for him. She would not be a child who received candy. She was be grateful, yes, but not let herself fall to him.

"I thank you truly for this, Reaver. It's...the loviest thing I've been given." Ebony admitted. Truly it was. She had been given countless jewelry, but nothing as brilliant as the ring.

"I am delighted to hear that, my minx. It is as lovely as you are." Reaver complemented with a smirk. Ebony blushed once again, oh how she hated when she blushed at his words.

"Are feeling warm, my minx? Your cheeks keep turning the slightest shade of pink, though it is at random." Reaver teased. Ebony glared at Reaver for his toying. He always was looking for ways to tease her, and Ebony hated it. His teasing was something she had rarely experienced in her life, and she did not like the change.

"Oooh I'm sorry, my minx. No need to glare, but we really should discus the wedding plans." Ebony froze at that words, wedding plans.

"The wedding plans?"

"Well of course! How can we have a wedding without plans? I'm not one for those churches, so I propose we hold the service in a sophisticated hall oh and the after party! It'll be held in the ballroom and only the most prestigious can attend. I feel that a masquerade would be appropriate, I'm rather fond of them. Perhaps the decor should be white and gold, but I'm not too concerned with the color. This will be extravagant! Don't you agree, my minx?" Reaver questioned turning to Ebony.

Ebony sat still with her hands on her lap. She felt shaken by the thought of the wedding. She was deeply afraid of wedding Reaver, but she has hidden the fear well. But Reaver speaking about it, brings back all the feeling she experienced the moment she was told she must wed him. She tried to push back the fear, but it kept ringing in her ear. Her thoughts ran and ran, with no intention of stopping. What of the wedding night? Oh gods the wedding night...Ebony feared what could or _would_ transpire on that night. She tried not to think of such a thought, but it kept biting her mind. She had almost lost herself with him, but she had told herself she would never fall again. But her fear was still great.

"My minx?" Reaver questioned.

Ebony did not respond, she had not even heard him.

Reaver took Ebony's hand, "My minx, where have you gone?"

Ebony was ripped by her thoughts at Reaver's touch. His gloved hand was cool upon her skin, "Oh I was merely lost in thoughts."

"Hm, you do seem to do that quite often, but no matter! Do you agree with the plans for our wedding?"

Ebony felt her stomach churn,_ our_ wedding, "Th-the plans..they're lovely." Ebony had really heard what Reaver said, but she'd rather agree with him than talk about it further.

Reaver raised a brow with his still present playful smirk, "I'm glad you think that way, my minx. Come now," He got up gently pulling Ebony with him. "We should return it's getting rather late, and we should have dinner."

Ebony took his arm, the sun was beginning to set and she felt a chill, "Will we eat together?"

"Why yes! It would be quite silly if we were to eat in separate rooms. Now, let's hurry before the cold rushes in." Ebony let out a silent sigh still trying to bury her fear once again.

"Ahh! We have returned to our most gracious home!" Reaver boasted extending his arms. Ebony rolled her eyes slightly at Reaver's enthusiasm. "Come now, my minx! Let us have a wonderful dinner to finish the night off!" Reaver said offering his hand. Ebony took his hand slowly. Maybe a dinner could calm her still shaken nerves.

Ebony and Reaver entered the dinning room. Ebony still admired this room greatly. Reaver pulled out her chair, "After you, my minx."

"Thank you." Ebony said quietly sitting down. Reaver sat across from her. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. He smirked at her amused. Ebony shifted her eyes, she did not know why he was smirking at her, although, he does it quite a bit.

"Is there a particular reason as to why you are looking at me in such a manner?" Ebony questioned.

"Oh I'm just admiring you from a far." Reaver toyed.

Ebony cringed at his response, "I don't find that funny, Reaver."

"Oh I'm sorry, my poor minx. Your looks are just so enchanting, I can't possibly take my eyes off you." Reaver said scanning her up and down.

Ebony furrowed her brow at his statement. She felt her toes curl in her shoes. She _hated _ how this man spoke to her. It made her feel odd and nervous. And she had a feeling he got entertainment from it. She looked down at the food placed in front of her. It's scent was alluring and it looked amazing. The taste must be unbelievable. Ebony looked up from her food to see Reaver toying with his meal. Ebony raised a brow watching him, before taking a bit from her food. She was correct, it's taste was wondrous. Her and Reaver ate in silence, much to Ebony's happiness. But her happiness was short lived, "Oh! I almost forgot to mention about the cake. What flavor do you think would be appropriate?" Reaver questioned her.

Ebony wiped the corners of her mouth before answering, "Um well, I personally prefer vanilla, but it doesn't matter to me."

"Doesn't matter! My minx, how could you think that? The cake is very important!"

"Well, I'm not one for fawning over such things." Ebony lied. She very much loved to. She recalled dreaming of her wedding when she was just a child. She imagined a bright and vibrant event. She dreamed of marrying a prince, but Reaver was _no _prince.

"Hm, is that so? Ah no matter! I'm positive you'll be very pleased with our wedding." Reaver smirked. _Our Wedding._ Ebony still felt very uneasy with those words. She looked off to the side.

"Uuuhoo! My minx, over here!" Reaver called.

Ebony turned back to him and raised a brow. She took notice of something she really hadn't paid attention to before. That little mark on Reaver's upper cheek. It surprised her greatly that she had never thought about it before.

"What are you looking at, my minx? Are you enticed by my face?" Reaver toyed.

Ebony frowned, "No, but I was just wondering about that mark on your cheek." Ebony said pointing to her own cheek.

"Hm? Oh you mean my beauty mark? Yes, it does add class doesn't it." Reaver boasted.

"But it is the shape of a heart. Is it one of those, what are they called...tattoos! Yes, that's it, it is a tattoo?" Ebony questioned.

"Oh heavens no! I wouldn't want to permanently mark up my handsome face!" Reaver wiped his hands with his napkin. "The heart is simple drawn on every morning and washed off every night."

Ebony cocked her head and raised her brow, "Truly?"

"Why yes," Reaver rubbed his knuckle against his cheek. "See?" Reaver smirked showing his now normal birthmark. "The heart is merely for culture and fun. Perhaps you should invest in one."

Ebony laughed lightly, "No, I'm perfectly alright."

"Suit yourself,my minx. But with the guests, I only want the most prestigious, but is there anyone in particular you absolutely want to attend?"

Ebony thought. She really never thought about it. She always wanted her family to attend, but now...she had no family. She refused to think of them as such. But...she did truly miss someone.

"Well, there is one I would want to attend."

"Only one? Who might that one be?" Reaver questioned.

"My old butler, Jasper. I miss him dearly and I would appreciate if he could attend." Ebony looked into Reaver's eyes.

"A butler? Hm, interesting choice, my minx. But I will allow him to attend if it'll make my minx happy." Reaver smirked.

"Thank you." Ebony sighed. She was relieved she would be able to see Jasper again.

"Only the best for my minx, oh! And I have a small surprise for you in your chambers." Reaver slyly said.

Ebony narrowed her eyes, "Surprise? I'm not too fond of those." Ebony felt much confusion with his words. Surprises she used to love, but a surprise from Reaver was something she was scared of.

"Oh but I'm sure you'll love this one. It's simply delightful! Now off you go! I don't want you to wait any longer! No go, chop chop!" Reaver urged shooing his hands.

Ebony got up from her chair in a scurry, "I..um-alright!" Ebony quickly exited the room knowing that Reaver was greatly amused.

Ebony slowly approached her chamber doors. She was not looking forward to whatever lie behind the large doors. Ebony grasped the door handle tightly. She opened the door and her mouth fell open. A long rack of dresses stood in her room. She walked in her room, hesitantly closing the door behind her. The sound perked the ears of the tailor that was examining all the dresses. He wore a light blue suit and pants. His hair was light brown a combed back. He turned to her with a smile, "Ah you must be Lady Ebony! Master Reaver has instructed me to help you fit your dress."

"My dress?" Ebony questioned unsure.

"Your wedding dress, My Lady."

"O-Oh..."Ebony mumbled. She was mortified. She did not want to think of her wedding any further, and now she was to find her wedding dress.

"Please My Lady, come over here." The tailor requested.

Ebony swallowed her feelings and approached the rack of the many dresses.

"Choose any to your liking." He smiled.

Ebony glanced at the tailor before quietly examining the dresses. All of them were beautiful and elegant. She always wanted an outrageous dress when she was younger, but now she preferred something more subtle. She scanned her eyes over all of them, but one seemed to shout her name. It was white with cream lining. The vail was long and had the loveliest cream flower patter along the rim. The dress was not fluffed, but flowed down the middle leaving a small opening for her thighs. The stockings were high and connected to the white and cream heels. She took the dress off the rack and ran her ringers down the smooth fabric. It was a lovely feeling.

"Do you want to try on this dress?" He asked.

"Yes." Ebony answered simply. The tailor nodded and helped Ebony strip of her dress.

"There you are, My Lady! And I must say this dress looks marvelous on you, and once I tailor the proper parts it will look darling!"

Ebony smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved the dress but the tailor would need to make the appropriate adjustments. The bust was too small, and the waist was too wide.

"Now stand still, My Lady." The tailor said measuring her waist and bust line. Ebony could not take her eyes off her refection, she felt conceded, but she loved how she looked in the dress.

"That's a beautiful ring, My Lady." The tailor complimented. Ebony looked away from her reflection and brought her hand up to her face. She smiled slightly at the ring.

"Thank you, I admire it very much."

"Master Reaver must fancy you greatly if he gave you such a beautiful gift."

Ebony flushed, "Well, I wouldn't say that..."

"But why not? He has shown great interest in you." The tailor smiled finishing her measurements.

"I...I'm not entirely sure." Ebony said quietly.

"Have some confidence in Master Reaver's feelings for you. But! I have finished the measurements! I can assure you your dress will be ready in time for your wedding."

Ebony smiled, but thought when _was_ her wedding? She had been hearing about all day today, but did not even know when the even was to occur.

"Thank you, but, oh this is going to sound awful but when exactly is my...the event?" Ebony questioned not wanting to utter the words my wedding.

"My Lady, your wedding is in one week." He said calmly with a smile.

Ebony felt her body crash. _One week_. How can a wedding be planned in one week?!

"O-Oh, th-thank you." Ebony choked. She felt her anxiety crawl up her throat and engulf her. It was too soon.

**Hope you like the chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

Ebony kept quiet as the tailor helped her strip off the beautiful dress. "The dress will be delivered you to shortly, My Lady. Wouldn't want it to be late for your wedding." The tailor said with a smile as he placed the dress back on the rack.

"Y-Yes, I suppose you're right." Ebony tried to say with a smile.

"Would you like any help putting your gown, My Lady?"

"Oh no thank you, you may take your leave now if you wish." Ebony responded softly.

The tailor bowed, "Thank you, My Lady." He then silently left her room with the rack of wedding dresses. Ebony stood quietly unsure of what to do. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of her wedding. And it was to come in one week. Ebony sighed deeply and approached her wardrobe. She lightly grabbed onto her dark nightgown pulling it close to her. She ever so slowly draped herself in the dark fabric. Her mind was in other places, thinking of what the next week was going to hold. Her body filled with the sense of unease and her head started to ache. Her sat down at her small table by the window and placed her head in her hand. She had always believed she would wed someone she loved and adored, someone who loved and adored her in turn. But, she was given that privilege. She was deemed to wed a man she knew little about, and one that was incapable of love towards anything. She had been told that he must admire her for the attention she received, but that could not be true. She would not believe in that fantasy, better yet, she wouldn't believe in any fantasies any longer. They all preached about true love and living in happiness. But Ebony now understood that it was all rubbish. Lies that filled the ears of the hopeless. Ebony looked up and to the night sky. She wondered if she would ever truly adapt her new life. She wanted to believe yes, but held high doubts. The sound of her door opening snapped Ebony from her sad thoughts.

"Good-evening, Miss" Priscilla's voice chimed.

Ebony turned her head towards the door, "Hello Priscilla."

Priscilla held Charles in her arms as she approached Ebony, "How was you day, Miss?"

"It was...informative." Ebony said not knowing how she describe the dreadfully informative day.

"Informative?" Priscilla set Charles down, "How so?" Priscilla proceeded to prepare Ebony's bed as she awaited an answer.

"Well, I was informed of my..." Ebony but her lip, "My...the wedding." Ebony said quickly hating uttering the word wedding.

"Oh wonderful! I presume you picked a dress from the tailor?"

''Y-Yes." Ebony bent down a picked up Charles, who was sniffing her feet. "How was your day Priscilla?"

"Oh it was rather uneventful, but your little friend provided some amusement." She said referring to Charles.

"I hope he didn't give you trouble." Ebony said giving Charles a playful glare.

"Oh no, Miss. He was very well behaved, for a rabbit." Priscilla smiled finishing the bed. "Your bed is ready, Miss."

Ebony got up and held Charles in her arms, "Thank you Priscilla." Priscilla helped Ebony into her warm bed.

"Sleep well, Miss."

"And you, Priscilla." Priscilla smiled and bowed before leaving Ebony to her slumber.

Ebony laid awake in her bed. She held the sleeping Charles close, but not enough to wake him. She was unsettled and felt her nerves tighten. She was exhausted, but feared she would dream of her wedding, or worse have a nightmare about it. She relaxed her neck and exhaled heavily. She desperately wanted to close to her eyes and drift, but she was much too afraid. She carefully placed Charles next to her, not wanting to intrude his slumber. She rolled onto her side and looked out the window that was across from her. The moon's light shone brighten into her room, illuminating it with a silver blue glow. She gripped her pillow tightly and curled herself up. She felt very alone and secluded in her new life. She did not want to admit how she missed the comfort of family. She would not allow herself to miss the ones that had no intention of missing her. How could they miss her? They sold her, didn't they? They must not have cared for her much to allow such an event to happen. She knew she would never have the comfort of family again if she weds Reaver. He was no family man, just a business one that only worked in the benefit of self-interest. She knew he would not treat her as a wife, but as a profit he obtained from a deal. How could she live a happy life with that mind set? There was so much mystery surrounding him, it made her wither. She wanted to know who she was to live her life with, but Reaver was a man of secrets and did not like to share. Her mind crossed the idea of children, but she quickly shuddered at the thought of laying with that man. Though the thought of children always pleased her, but not when it centered with Reaver. Besides, he did not seem the type to enjoy the company of children. Ebony found her grip in her pillow loosening and her eyes became heavy. Sleep was trying to engulf her, and Ebony was beginning to let it until her grip her pillow was gone and her eyes were fully closed. Her knew she was too deep in her exhaustion to awake now. She let the dark sleep take over mind and body.

Ebony's brow furrowed as she felt the soft nudges against her pale cheek. Her eyes strained to open. Her room was dark and barely lit by the dimmed sun. It must have been very early in the morning. Ebony looked over to her side.

"What are you looking at?" Ebony toyed as she placed him in her arm and lightly scratched his head.

Her small moment of joy was short lived, as she remembered the day. She sighed as her past feelings rushed back into her body and thoughts. Today was the day she had been dreading. She was in her final moments of her freedom, or what little freedom she had, for she would hardly call her new life freedom. She closed her eyes tightly before opening them once more. She slowly slid off her bed, placing Charles on the ground before her. She took her long robe off the side of her bed and wrapped herself in its smooth fibers. The past week, she recalled, was of dread and suspense. She spent most of her time in her chambers with Charles or Priscilla. She did not intent to avoid Reaver, but she rarely saw him. When she would gaze out her window, she would see him leave and then return at late hours. She questioned where he was going, but did not want confrontation so she kept to herself. She wrote in her diary every night, recalling the events that had happened. Most of her entries included talks with Priscilla and questions of Reaver. She thought of looking back at old passages numerous times, but always decided against the idea. She did not want to find herself missing the ones who had sold her to this dreadful fate. She wrapped her arms around her frail form. This was her last day of being a fiancé, she would then be transformed into a wife. A wife to provide for her husband. _Her husband_. She hated those words. How could she call Reaver husband? In her one week, she had yet to find any secrets he carried. She did not trust to explore, she knew that Reaver was well aware of her curiosity and would hide his secrets well. Ebony felt a cold shiver run threw her body causing her breath to be hitched in her throat. She approached the window and squinted her eyes. She saw many stagecoaches lined along the stone path with many individuals that carried objects that Ebony could not identify. They were for the wedding no doubt. She turned away from the window, not wanting to gaze her eyes any longer. She approached her mirror and slowly ran a comb through her dark hair. She pondered on how early it was, but it mattered little. She was too full of nerves to even consider falling back into her dark slumber. She stared at her form in the mirror, she found this all too familiar. The silence in the room brought her no comfort, in fact it bothered her greatly. The silence gave her no distraction away from her thoughts. Ebony closed her eyes tightly as her breathing became stuttered. She felt her stomach curl and her tears build behind her eyes. She did not want to cry anymore. She had already shed too many tears, but these she could not push away. The tears escaped their prison and rushed down her cheeks. She placed her hands over her face, trying to stop them from escaping. But she could not. She tried to keep her sobs quietly by biting her lip. She tightly grasped the sides of her head in frustration. She did not want to cry, she did not want to show her weakness. She felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders causing Ebony to turn her head slightly. Priscilla smiled ever so lightly. Ebony, in an instant, engulfed Priscilla in an embrace. She sobbed into her dress and her cries muffled against it. Priscilla gently stroked Ebony's hair trying to sooth her. Ebony gripped onto Priscilla tightly as she wept. Priscilla offered no words for the grieving princess, just the soft touch of her hand.

Ebony wiped her tear stained cheeks away with the cloth Priscilla had given her. Ebony sat in her chair as Priscilla cleaned the room. Ebony's eyes burned causing her to rub them tenderly. The sun was now burning brightly in the sky. Ebony remained silent as she tried to calm her hiccuped breath.

"Your room is finished, Miss." Priscilla said quietly placing a hand on Ebony's trembling form.

"T-Thank, Priscilla."

Priscilla smile and stood in front of Ebony, "Don't worry, Miss. I will be here for you all day. I'll stand by you whenever you call upon me."

Ebony looked up at Priscilla's face, "I appreciate that greatly."

"...Your dress is at the door. Shall I retrieve it for you?" Priscilla asked softly, not wanting to upset Ebony.

"Yes, thank you.'' Priscilla nodded removing her hand from Ebony's shoulder, and quietly left the room. Ebony slowly got up from her chair and returned to the window. She watched as more stagecoaches arrived while others left. She noticed Reaver's reflection in the glass making her jump and turn around.

"Good morning, my minx." He simpered walking into her room.

Ebony looked at him question, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime for wanting to my lovely minx?" He stood close to her now with little room between. "I've rarely been able to enjoy the company of my minx lately. Have you been avoiding me, my minx?" He questioned with a smirk as he leaned in close to her.

Ebony thrashed her head to the side, "It's bad luck to see a bride so close to the wedding."

Reaver back up still smirking broadly, "I do believe that is correct, but I just can't help myself with you...But! I am a man of honor so I will respect your wishes."

Ebony sighed relieved and turned back to the window, but her eyes widen greatly at the sight of a white stagecoach approaching the manor.

Reaver looked at her with amusement filling his dark eyes, "Hmmm? What is it, my minx?" He stepped next to her and smirked at what he saw. "Oh them! Well of course they would attend, they are rather important. But I shall leave you now, my minx. Adieu!" He chuckled before leaving her room.

Ebony balled her hands into tight fists and hunched her shoulders. She felt anger flow threw her body making her feel on fire. She did not want them to be here. She never wanted to see them again. But here they were, to taunt her even further. Her _dealers._

**Finally got this chapter out! Sorry for the long wait. I lost inspiration for a bit, but I'm back on track now! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ebony bit her lip and brought her head down. She closed her eyes tightly as anger had begun to consume her. Why had the come here?! She wanted nothing to do with _them_. Ebony still held much anger in her heart for them and hoped to keep it hidden, but how could she now? With them here...Ebony thrashed her head to the side and tightened her lips together. She narrowed her eyes in scorn before slowly changing them to sadness. She pushed herself off the table and sat on her bed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her head glanced over to the window, but quickly caught herself and turned away. Ebony sat in silence, not sure of what she should do or even think for that matter. She felt her limps shiver and shake due to her anger. She tried to keep herself calm, but how can that be possible with everything running threw her mind. Her _family_, if they should even be called that, was here. Ebony thought she was foolish not thinking they would arrive, but she did not want them here. She did not want to be taunted any further. She wished that they would turn and return to the stagecoach and drive back to their castle. But no, they did not and their stagecoach rode out of site without them. Ebony took a deep, long breath before exhaling. She relaxed her shoulders and lightly slumped her back.

"I'm back Miss, and so is your dress!" Priscilla chimes with a smile.

Ebony turned and straightened her back, "Oh, thank you."

"Miss? Are you alright?" Priscilla questioned picking up Ebony's fainted hearted tone.

"...It's just-" Ebony stopped not wanting to bring back that anger.

"I don't require you to tell me. If it's best for you-"

"It's my parents." Ebony cut off.

"Pardon, Miss?"

"My parents are here. _They are here._" Ebony spat venom dripping from every word.

Priscilla remained quiet.

"I don't want them here. I never thought they would come, and yet..." Ebony bit her lip once more.

"Why did they have to come? Why couldn't they just leave me! They already gave me away, so why?"

Priscilla gently put a hand on the distressed princess's shoulder, "I may not be able to fully understand your pain, Miss. But you mustn't let this bring you down any further. Please try not to think of them." Priscilla smiled softly. Ebony sighed and stood up from her bed walking to the center of the room to get ready.

"Perhaps you will be needing some assistance?" A familiar voice chimed through the doorway. Ebony turned and smiled at the delightful site. There standing was her good friend, Jasper.

"Jasper!" Ebony lept into his arms engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Good day, Princess. And you are looking stunning as ever." Jasper complimented.

"Pardon me sir, but who are you?" Priscilla questioned narrowing her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh do forgive me," Jasper said gently pushing Ebony out of his grasp, "I am Jasper, Princess Ebony's personal attendant." He finished with a bow.

"Oh is that so? Well, I am Priscilla, and I also am Princess Ebony's personal attendant."

"Splendid! Then we can both help her ready." Jasper said fully stepping into Ebony's room. Jasper walked around the large room inspecting all the objects.

"Tsk Tsk, there room is poorly suited for the Princess. Not enough decor of her taste." Jasper complained causing Priscilla to glare.

"Jasper, enough of that banter. Help Priscilla." Ebony said sensing Priscilla's annoyance.

"As you wish, My Princess. Now where is the dress?"

"I have it here." Priscilla said holding it up.

"Hmm," Jasper inspected, "Beautiful! Well fit for the princess! Now let me help you into it." He said reaching for the gorgeous dress.

"I think I will help her into it." Priscilla said taking the dress out of his reach.

"Oh come now! It is only fit that I be given the honor." Jasper said reaching for it again.

"I don't believe so sir, I am the only one fit!" Priscilla argued.

"Oh you two...Jasper you may help me put the dress on," Jasper smirked proudly at Priscilla causing her to grown, "And Priscilla can help me with my hair because Jasper isn't very talented with mine."

"Hah!" Priscilla mocked towards Jasper. Jasper slightly glared before taking the dress out of Priscilla's hands.

Jasper helped Ebony slip into her dress. He flattened out any wrinkle that dare appear on Ebony's wedding dress. Priscilla prepared the vail and numerous amounts of dazzling jewelry.

"How has your time here been, Princess?" Jasper wondered.

"As best as I can make it I suppose." Ebony answered quietly. She did not wish to tell Jasper of her adventures and strange occurrences.

"Hmm, I do hope this _Reaver_ fellow is treating you kindly."

"Well, he isn't treating me awfully." Ebony replied unsure what to say about how Reaver was treating her.

"I see...Your family speaks of you most often." Priscilla quickly glanced over to them hearing Jasper. Ebony narrows her eyes and lets of a very soft and small grunt.

"I do not wish to speak of them, Jasper. They only bring _uncomfortable _thoughts." Ebony said putting strain on the word, uncomfortable.

"As you wish, Princess. I will speak of them no more." Jasper said finishing her dress requirements, "Now it is your turn, Priscilla."

Priscilla got up and approached Ebony with the vail and jewelry, "Honestly you still won't let me fix your hair?" Jasper questioned.

"No Jasper, like I've stated before, I prefer a woman's touch on my hair." Ebony said causing Priscilla to lightly smirk as she placed the vail on Ebony's head.

"Can you really blame her? Seeing as how you take care of your _own_ hair." Priscilla remarked.

"Pish-Posh! My hair is perfect!" Jasper argued.

"Oh you two are such children..."Ebony sighed.

"Forgive me." Priscilla and Jasper said in unison causing them to glare at each other.

Priscilla finished with Ebony's accessories and hair. "You look beautiful, Miss." Ebony smiled sheepishly.

"Beautiful! That word hardly describes the radiance that is illuminating form the Princess." Jasper complimented.

Ebony shifts uncomfortably, "Oh my I feel faint from your words. You two are so faltering, thank you." Priscilla and Jasper opened their mouth to reply but stopped once a slight knock was heard at the door.

"Hello? Are you all still in there? Well, it pains me to interrupt, but all of our guests are here and are in need of attendants." Reaver's voice chimed outside the door.

"R-Right away Master Reaver!" Priscilla replied quickly.

"Good Good! I wouldn't want my adored guests to be unattended. You best come now and bring that fellow with you." Reaver said in a calm manner.

"Best not to ignore Master Reaver's wishes." Priscilla said before turning back to Ebony, "I'll be right there the whole time. Don't you worry."

"The same goes for me," Jasper joined in, "This is a difficult time for you, but you look absolutely wonderful today and we are here for you."

Ebony gave them a sad smile in return before giving them a nod. Both Priscilla and Jasper gave Ebony a light hug before leaving her alone.

"Now, my minx, I do hope you are ready because our wedding is going to start shortly." Reaver questioned still outside Ebony's room.

"Yes, I am..." She replied trying to hide the sorrow that wanted to fill her words.

"Splendid! But you one of our guests would like to see you." Ebony could almost feel the smirk forming on Reaver's face.

"Who?" Reaver pushed open the large door without looking into the room. Ebony's eyes widen at the person who entered her. It was none other than her father. And with the shut of the door, the two were left alone.

"Hello Ebony." Her father greeted with a half smile. "I hope you are well..."

Ebony snapped out of her daze and shot him a menacing glare. "What do _you_ want?"

"I'm here to walk my daughter down the aisle."

"Why? You've already given me away. You needn't do so again." Ebony replied with anger.

"Ebony, Your mother and I-"

"Don't you refer to her as my mother! And don't you think of yourself as a father! Parents do not give their children away for _money._" Ebony spat.

"...Please try to understand that we did for-"

"I care not what you did it for! You should never do that to your child! You have no excuses that are justified enough to ease me!"

The king reached out to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Ebony, we love you deeply and only wanted to keep the kingdom secure. But you are still my daughter. I know you feel pained by this, but please know we have never stopped caring and loving you."

Ebony shook her head as tears dangerously threatened to fall, "No...no no." Yet another knock was heard,

"Excuse me, Princess? Everything is ready and in place. You are needed in the hall." A small voice requested.

Ebony froze. There was no avoiding it now. The time was here.

"Ebony-"

"...Just take me down there." Ebony sighed defeated.

Ebony stood behind the large brown doors. She felt her body shake and cold sweat run down her spine. She bit her lip very lightly, trying to get her mind off her fate.

"Your flowers, Miss." Priscilla said handing Ebony her bouquet of white and gold flowers. They smelt sweet and of cream, which calmed Ebony's nerve in the slightest. Ebony griped onto them tightly, shutting her eyes briefly before opening them.

Priscilla smiled slightly and lightly put Ebony's chin up, "We have to start now."

Ebony was only able to give her nod, unable to form words. Priscilla stood back, opening the large doors for Ebony. She squinted her green eyes slightly, the gold lights shinning into her face. Her father quickly glanced to her before guiding her down the aisle. Ebony took notice of all the people watching her. Most of which she had never seen before. They wore high quality designs and styles. Reaver did say he only wanted the up most prestigious guests attending. Ebony then turned her attention to the alter. It was decorated with gold ribbon and silk, with many flowers ranging in red, white and gold color. She saw her mother and standing off the side. They looked at her with forced smiles. It took every fiber in Ebony's body not to glare and yell. She quickly turned her eyes away from them. Catching her attention was the man she was seconds away from marrying. He wore a long brown tuxedo with a cream shirt hidden under the jacket. The collar was long and a small brown bow tie was wrapped around it. The sleeves cuffed over the tuxedo with two small brown buttons fastening them. He wore a long brown top hat, much like his normal one. His brown gloved hands where fastened together at his front. He gave Ebony a smirk and she took note of his eyes scanning her body. Her father slowly let go of her arms as they met with the alter's steps. Reaver extended his hand towards Ebony. She hesitantly took his hand in return. She averted her eyes from Reaver's as the man behind them read lines of matrimony. Ebony's eyes accidentally met with Reaver's. He smirked, showing the corner of his teeth. Ebony's eyes widen ever so slightly before averting them away once more.

"-Do you take Princess Ebony to be your bride?" This caught Ebony's attention.

"Yes, indeed I do." Reaver responded slyly.

"And you do, Princess Ebony of Albion, take Reaver as your husband?"

Ebony's breath silently hitched in her throat. Never in her life did she imagine that saying two words would be so difficult. She was already condemned, but if she uttered those words...she would truly condemn herself.

"I..I.." Ebony swallowed her nerves and buried her freedom, "I do." She felt like crumbling to the ground and screaming into the earth, but no, she could not do that.

"Then, I hereby bestow upon the title of husband and wife." Ebony closed her eyes slowly just wanting this all to end.

"You may kiss your bride." This caused Ebony's eyes to fly open. A _kiss_? Ebony had never even had her first real kiss. She cursed herself for not even thinking of this part of the wedding. Sure the two had that _incident _in the stagecoach, but that was under false circumstances. Se felt her heart race and push tightly against her chest. Reaver grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer to him. She looked up into his dark eyes with her emerald ones. He tipped her chin up slightly before placing his lips onto hers.

**I finally updated...I hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ebony's eyes were as wide as the full moon. Reaver's lips were placed upon her own. Ebony knew little of what to make of this. She had always been repulsed by the thought of her lips intertwined with his. Her body shook, and she prayed no one noticed. Her heart pushed tightly against her chest and her head filled with air. His lips were cold, yet not uncomfortably so. Ebony refused to give into his advances. Her lips were stone, and unmoving. Though, she did not want to admit, she was greatly surprised by his actions. There was no force or intrusion. His lips were not chapped nor were they coarse in texture. Ebony felt conflict erupt inside her body. She never wanted her first kiss to be with a man such as Reaver, but it was not _terrible_. She felt his lips slowly remove themselves from hers. Her eyes remained wide, unsure of this was all an eccentric dream. Reaver looked into her eyes and smirked seeing her expression. Ebony flushed before averting her wide eyes away from Reaver. The guests clapped and congratulated. Ebony kept her eyes to the side, not wanting to make eye-contact with any other human. She feared they would see through her, and know of her conflicting feelings. Reaver wrapped his arm around his waist pulling her close to his side. She gasped ever so slightly at the sudden touch. Ebony slightly narrowed her eyes, but kept them averted from her guests.

The guests stood up from their white wooden seats as Reaver and Ebony passed them. She turned her head to the side as Reaver, more or less, dragged her through the decorated aisle. She felt her feelings collide with each other. She was a wife now. A wife to a man she would have never imagined to be associated with. She felt faint and vertigo consumed her clouded mind. Her vision blurred and cleared rapidly.

"What's wrong, my minx? Feeling light of heart?" Reaver questioned noticing her staggering.

"I...just need to sit down..."

"Ah but there is no time for that! The party has nearly begun!"

"Party...?" Ebony pondered.

"Well of course! Did you think there would be no after party for _our_ wedding?" Reaver replied with a sly smirk forming on his face.

"What will this _party_ consist of?" Ebony questioned now at full stop.

"Oh many things of course. Dancing, drinking, socializing; you name it and it will happen, my minx. But there is one thing that is required for this party."

"What would that be...?" Ebony eye's narrowed.

"Oh it's nothing of great magnitude, you simply require a mask."

"A...mask?" Ebony raised a brow.

"Well yes! It's a masquerade after all! Now, I've taken the liberty of selecting one for you. I'm sure you'll find it to your taste." Reaver smirked making Ebony cringe.

Reaver clapped his hands signaling two servants to approach. They handed Reaver an object that Ebony only could catch a mere glimpse of.

"Now, this one is for you, my lovely minx." Reaver turned back to her, and in his hands held an elegant white mask rimmed in dazzling gold. It shined brightly just as the sun would. It held a golden flower on the left side of the rim surrounded by gold lace and jewels. Reaver pinned the mask into her hair tightly, but avoided the tearing of her hair. Ebony gently placed her finger tips on the mask. It was smooth, like fresh silk. She ran her fingers over the golden patterns that swirled on it's service.

"You look absolutely exquisite, my minx." Reaver complimented, though Ebony could not distinguish if it was sincere or just his charm.

One of the servants placed Reaver's mask on his face. "Now our party can officially begin!" Reaver grasped Ebony's hand, pulling her to a large door. She shrieked slightly at his unanticipated touch. Reaver smirked down at his new wife before pushing the door large doors open. Reaver sashayed into the large ball room, extending his arms and throwing his head back.

"Welcome my most welcomed guests! I am delighted that all of you were able to attend! Please indulge yourself to your liking! My most resplendent wife and I hope you find pleasure in our entertainment!" Reaver turned his head back slightly, looking to Ebony. "Come now, my minx. Mingle with our guests!"

Ebony shifted uncomfortably, "I..."

"You wouldn't want to be rude to our guests, now wouldn't you?"

Ebony sighed and slowly entered the room, standing next to Reaver. Reaver smirked and quickly made his way into the crowds of guests, leaving Ebony to herself, which she was actually grateful for.

The guests mingled and laughed about matters Ebony cared little about. She strayed far from the guests, not wanting to converse. She watched as some of the guests danced and twirled. Ebony's thoughts fell silent despite all the commotion that surrounded her.

"Wine, My Lady?" A short servant asked.

"Ah, no thank you." Ebony declined, hiding her annoyance for the servant disrupting her peace. The servant gave her a slight bow before attending other guests.

"Ebony...?" A calm, but timid voice called. She turned and was slightly taken back at what she saw. Her mother stood before her; teary eyed and pale faced. Her once vibrant hair had now become more pallid. Her once full eyes, were now sunken in and drained. Logan stood next to her, he had barely changed. His eyes held sorrow, but his face was masked with a stone expression. Her father stood his expression was hard to Ebony to decode, but he looked so old and drained. His strong appearance was now withered into that of an old dog.

Ebony opened her mouth, but stopped realizing she had almost called her 'mother.'

"Is there something you need?" Ebony questioned avoiding eye-contact.

"I just wanted to see you...You look so beautiful." Her mother reached out to her, but Ebony flinched away.

"Ebony please I just-" She tried again.

"No, I don't want to speak with you." Ebony said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Ebony, mother has never stopped talking about you... Father has continued to think of you-"

"Stop! You all speak of how you miss me and how you talk of me! But you can't possibly really mean any of that. You gave me to a man I had never met. A man with harsh tendencies and an uncapability to love anyone but himself. I am now bound to that man for the rest of my days. You never considered my feelings of this matter. You never once gave me a say. I dreamed of my wedding, but this is nothing but a dark nightmare!" Ebony protested.

Her brother tried to speak, but Ebony shook her head and took off past the tight crowd. She stopped at a distant table off in the corner. She bit her lip as her eyes started to water. She did not want to cry. Her breath was staggered and rushed. She tried to keep her volume down to a minimal, though the chatter of the crowd would easily cover her breath.

"Excuse me, miss?" A steadily voice questioned. Ebony gasped silently, and composed herself before turning around. A young man in a dark blue attire decorated with silver patterns and buttons. His silver mask sparkled and shimmered in the light provided by the large gold chandeliers. He stood in front of her, standing proud. Ebony could not make out much detail of his face, but she could deduce that he had sandy blonde hair.

"C-Can I help you?"

"Yes, I do believe you can."

Ebony waited for his request, "Yes..?"

"Well, first off I must say this is a very lovely party."

"Oh um thank you, sir. Though, parties aren't my fancy."

"Oh? Maybe I can change that?" He questioned with a smile.

"How might you do that?"

"How about you share a dance with me?" He offered his hand.

"Oh, I'm not much of dancer..."

"Don't be shy. It will be fun."

Ebony thought for a moment, "Well, what could one dance hurt?"

"That's the spirit, come now!'' He grasped Ebony's hand and pulled her into the deep crowd. He placed his hand on her hip and intertwined his other hand with hers. Ebony flushed slightly at his touch.

"Um..." She mumbled softly to herself unsure what she should do. Much to her relief her mystery dancer guided her through the dance steps she had rarely preformed. He twirled her in sync with the rest of crowd. Ebony slowly started to melt into a peaceful daze. She felt like she was floating in the sky, dancing with the birds. Her lips formed into a smile as she now controlled her own steps. She danced gracefully and softly with the mysterious man that held her. The dance was a soothing halcyon trance. She felt at ease, like she was melting into the crowd. The swift motions kept her busy mind at bay. Ebony let her gleaming emerald eyes close as she lost herself in her paradise. Her mystery dancer held her gaze, even when her eyes had closed. His look was intense, but not so to intimidate. His hold on her slowly tightened as they continued to dance. As Ebony danced in her paradise she came to realization. She had not asked his name. Who was the man she was dancing with? The man who provided her paradise?

Ebony re-opned her eyes and started into his deep blue orbs, "May I have your name?" Her mystery dancer opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the one thing that could always rip away Ebony's happiness.

"My, my, what have we here? My lovely minx dancing quite friendly with some of our male guests? Rather scandalous!" Reaver taunted with a smirk. Her mystery dancer had let go of her by now, and Ebony stood speechless.

"I was merely..."

"Oh no need to defend, my minx! I understand your need to converse with out precious guests." He turned to her mystery dancer, "But if you don't mind, I'll be taking over from here."

Ebony shot her dancer a quick look before looking back up at Reaver's smirking face.

"Of course, I'm sorry for intruding." He said before leaving Ebony in the mass crowd of people with Reaver.

Before Ebony could utter another breath, Reaver pulled her close to his and began to dance with her. This dance was much different than before. Instead of feeling like flying with the birds, it felt like attacking and ravishing the sky above. Reaver twirled her viciously and with speed. Their movements were fierce and full of passion. This dance was not amorous, but concupiscent. His hand squeezed her hip tightly causing her to gasp. Their dance was a battle of fury and vehemence. Her movements were quickly and matched Reaver's perfectly in their dance of fire. He spun her, resulting in her back to be pushed against his chest. He held her there for a moment, "Now isn't this more..._entertaining_?" Before Ebony could respond her spun her away from him, only to pull her close to him. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath upon her light cheeks. Her quickly turned her head away from his smirking face. Ebony's paradise was slowly swallowed by the darkness. Warping into something so much more gnarled. He twirled her once more, only this time leaned her back as he came forward. Ebony's expression was full of bewilderment. Reaver flashed her a toothy smirk before pulling her back up against him. Her chest pressed against his. She was certain her heart was beating so rapidly, Reaver could feel it upon himself. They danced harshly, moving so quickly Ebony could barely make out her surroundings. She was grateful her wore a mask, for if her full face were exposed she was surely look like a lost child. Reaver continued to force her into their dance of shameful intensity, but did not once fall behind Reaver's movements. In one final motion, Reaver put his hand to her back bringing her close to him one more. He unlocked his hand with hers and brought it to the back of her head. Ebony knew what was to come and tried to protest, but it only formed into a small groan as Reaver smashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes where wide. This kiss was fairly different from the one they shared earlier. It was rough and heavily forced. Ebony's paradise was now fully consumed by the influence of Reaver. She tried to push him away, but her strength was nothing compared to his. When his lips left hers, Ebony let out a large gasp for air. Reaver released her from his hold.

"W-What was..." Ebony choked out.

"And that, my lovely minx, is how you dance." Reaver said with a smirk, one much different than the ones he has shown before.

Ebony was truly speechless. She could think of any words to say. Nothing.

"I do hope I provided a much more suited partner than that _other_ man you were with. But we are needed at the main table! So come along now, my minx, no time for loitering." Reaver guided her away from the crowd to the long table where many platters lay.

"Attention everyone! We have an announcement!" Slowly the music died down and the chattering did as well.

"Now, I do hope you are enjoying your time here, but it is time for our dinner, so please find your seats! Go now, chop chop!" Reaver finished by shooing his hands. The crowd dispersed and the chattering began to arise again, only at a lower level.

Reaver and Ebony sat down side by side at the long center table. Reaver smirked and sat back in his chair, watching his guests. Ebony, however, just looked at her lap. She still could not make any words for what had happened. His kiss was full of intensity and force. Nothing like the first one. Ebony felt a chill climb up her spine. Would he go further?

**YAY! Chapter is done! Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ebony continued to gaze at her lap. She still had yet to return to reality. The dimmed music echoed in her ears. The voices of the guests rang as their conceited laughs and gestures filled the room. Their narcissistic tendencies spreading and evolving into a jarring vain atmosphere. Though, Ebony paid little attention to it. Her head still spun with disbelief and held a strange linger over her body. The way he moved with her was not strictly ones of dancing partners. Their dance was full of passion and intensity. The grasp he had on her body was tense and heated. The way he spun her was darkly majestic. When he pulled her against himself, she could almost feel his heartbeat against her back. His warm breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear, made her skin crawl from her bones. His rough lips were strong upon her unprepared ones. He gave her no option nor a chance to escape. She was completely trapped in his embrace and encased in his methods of dance. The situation of it finally hit her, causing a massive wave of anxiety to engulf her already frail mind. Tonight was the wedding night. The night newly weds share their most intimate love with each other. Ebony felt the chills grasp her spine. How could she have forgotten? They were married now. Of course it was expected. It was the norm of newly weds. She had no excuse to avoid it, they were husband and wife now. She was completely trapped.

"My minx? Is everything alright? You haven't touched your entree." Reaver questioned taking Ebony away from her distressing thoughts.

"Oh, I was merely lost in thought."

"Hm, you seem to get lost in that pretty little head of your's quite often," He chuckled, "Now, please enjoy your entree. The chefs practically _slaved_ over it."

Ebony sighed silently before taking a small bite. She had lost all her appetite after those distasteful thoughts plagued her mind.

"Oh what's troubling you my poor minx? You look distraught or perhaps you're still dazed after that dance we shared?" Reaver finished with a smirk.

Ebony glared but quickly shook it, replacing it with a sorrowful frown, not wanting to par take in Reaver's banter.

"Oh, I'm sorry my lovely minx. I did not intend to upset you. Now, get rid of that frown. It brings down such a beautiful face." He said placing a cold kiss on her cheek bone. The frown vanished from her face, only to be replace by an unsuspecting gaze.

"There all better! Now, please enjoy your meal. Or perhaps you'd prefer something different? Shall I call the chef?"

"No the food is quite tasteful. I'm just feeling light headed, it's nothing to be concerned with." Ebony quickly covered up her true feelings.

"Awwh I'm ever so sorry for your condition, here try the wine. It's to die for." He smirked handing her a glass.

His last comment disturbed Ebony, but she did not dwell on it, "No thank you. I'm not a fan of alcohol. It leaves a rather distasteful texture."

Reaver raised a brow amused, "Is that so my minx? Well, then you'll have a rather dull time at my parties!" He chuckled.

Ebony wasn't sure if that was a poke at humor. Ebony sighed and leaned her back onto her long dinning chair. She had completely lost her appetite now.

Reaver smirked and rose a brow before turning his attention away from her. His newly found affection for her was unsettling for Ebony. She did not quite understand the reasons, but she did know that they were for his own gain. She knew better than to believe his affection was from the heart. A man like Reaver had no heart. And that's what made this marriage all too painful. Reaver could never truly love anyone, especially just one. A man as promiscuous as Reaver could ever be satisfied with simply one partner. Though, the thought of Reaver being unfaithful did not upset Ebony as much as one would presume. If Reaver were to lay with another, it would at least take his _focus_ off of her. For how long was the dangerous question. Ebony was bond to this madman for the rest of her days. She was to live out the rest of her days in the tight grasp of deranged businessman. She had no way out now. Her thoughts collided and shook creating a mass eruption of anxiety. Was she truly expected to call this murdering madman husband? How was she to live her life out with him? Ebony's head grew dizzy and her palms shook and sweat. Her nerves were eating her up. Devouring any peace she still had left in her frail mind.

"Oooh my minx, there's someone here to see youuu!" Reaver chimed pulling Ebony away from her nerve-racking thoughts.

Ebony rose a brow, "Who?"

"One of your petty maids. I would normally deny such a ridiculous request, especially one that interrupts my party, but I know that you are quite fond of this one so I'll allow it."

Ebony's face lit up, finally something to get her away form this _party. _

"Do hurry back, I can't possibly imagine what I'll do without you here." Reaver remarked with a sly grin. Ebony rolled her eyes before hopping up from her chair and quickly walking out of the room.

Ebony shut the door behind her, leaning her small form against it. She sighed relieved.

"There you are miss! I'm sorry for troubling you during your wedding party." Priscilla apologized noticing Ebony.

"There's no need for apologizes, now you wanted to see me?"

"Well, It wasn't necessarily me who wanted to, but this little guy," She holds up the fluff of fur named Charles, "He missed you."

Ebony smiled, "Charles!" She took the small creature in her hands and cradled him tightly. Ebony was glad to see her small pet.

Priscilla smiled lightly, "I'm pleased that you are happy to see him. I thought he may be able to bring up your spirits."

Ebony laughed softly. She was very grateful to have Charles here with her. She needed comfort for her stressful hours. She ever so gently scratched behind his ears.

"Where have you been hiding Priscilla? I haven't seen you in the party room." Ebony questioned still looking down at Charles.

"Oh Master Reaver has me stationed elsewhere, I'm not to serve the party guests."

"Won't you come in? I'd about to throw myself out a window I can barely stand it in there. Talking to you keeps my mind at bay." Ebony pleaded.

"I would be more than glad to accompany you, but Master Reaver will have my head if I disobey...literally."

A pang of fear stuck Ebony's nerve at Priscilla's words. "But don't I have any say on where my personal attendant goes?"

Priscilla smiled sorrowfully, "Not when Master Reaver orders otherwise."

Ebony opened her open to protest, but only a startled gasp escaped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"My my my what have you two been talking about? You must forgive my intrusion, but I simply cannot be parted from my minx for this long. Oh...?'' Reaver mumbled noticing Charles fastened in Ebony's arms, "That arid creature is here too. I still do not understand why you fancy such a dull pet. Such poor taste...Ah back to the task at hand."

Reaver looked to Priscilla, "Aren't you supposed to be cleaned somewhere in my mansion? I gave you time to talk to my minx, but now it's time for you to depart to...wherever you came from."

"Yes Master Reaver."

"And take that creature with you.'' Reaver ordered in his ever sly tone.

"Yes Master Reaver." Priscilla took Charles out of Ebony's light grasp.

"Come my minx, let us return to our most exhilarating party!" Reaver said spinning Ebony around and back to that _hell_ of a party.

The guests had finished their gluttony and returned to the golden dance floor. The music roared as the guests spun in circles around themselves. The floor was filled with intoxicated guests, making Ebony sick to the core. She hated how these people engorged themselves past the point of no return. Everything about this situation made her feel bedridden. She wondered if that young dancer was still here. Maybe he could come and take her away again. But Ebony had no such luck. She leaned on her elbow and crossed her legs. She stared off not to anything in particular. She kept her mind at bay by thinking of small things. She had grown very tired; the party had been dragging on for what seemed like an eternity. Although, Ebony finally caught a glimpse of hope. Ever so slowly, the guests fanned out one by one until only a staggered few remained. They thanked Reaver and laughed at his remarks before stumbling out of the large hall.

"Tatty-bye!" Reaver waved as the last of them staggered away. He turned towards Ebony with that ever present smirk, "Ah what a stupendous party! Wouldn't you say my minx?''

Ebony glanced to Reaver, "Yes, it was quite..exhilarating."

"Yes indeed it was! But it's gotten rather late. I saw we should head up to bed now. Shall we?" Reaver grinned.

Ebony's eyes went wide. Was it truly time? She had been praying for the party to be over, but she failed to realize what would follow afterwards.

"I..." Reaver did not give Ebony the chance to fully reply. He took her soft hand into his gloved one and pulled her up from her seat.

"My poor minx...you must be exhausted from all the events that transpired today. Now we have some time to...relax."

BeforeEbony knew it she was already at her chambers.

"I'll leave you to chambers now, my lovely minx." And with that he left, leaving the apprehensive princess alone.

Ebony stood there in complete silence unsure of what she should do. Her body shook and a cold sweat ran down her spine. Was Reaver really going to...of course he was, it's _Reaver_. Ebony breathing rapidly increased as her heart pushed against her chest, trying to break free from its cage. Perhaps the resent affection from Reaver was a method of coaxing her into his advances. Perhaps he was simply attempting to have her open her legs for him. No! Ebony couldn't do that! She _wouldn't _have that! She wanted her virtue to be given only to the most beloved person in her life, but now there was no chance to meet that one beloved person. She was expected to hand her precious virtue over to Reaver. Ebony quickly changed into her dark blue silk night gown. She tied her dark hair into a loose fitting braid. She tried to get her mind off her impending fate, but it was to no avail. Ebony wrapped her arms around herself and leaned forward. She felt faint and sick to her stomach. She swore this feeling was death. She slowly turned around facing her large door. Perhaps her door had a lock? A lock could keep Reaver out, for the time being. She grasped the handle tightly between her thin and gentle fingers. She clicked the lock. It gave her some relief to know that her door could lock. Ebony walked up to her large bed and slowly laid herself onto its cushioned velvet sheets.

Ebony lay awake. She had no knowledge of what the time was or how long she had been awake. It was impossible to tell. She never once closed her eyes, she was too fearful. Though her eyes were heavily and she vigorously fought off the tempting sleep. She griped her sheets tightly and rustled her feet, trying to keep her body active. But all of her movement stopped when she heard the sound of her door trying to be opened. Ebony could have sworn her heart had stopped beating in that moment. She held her breath as the door was tried again. Her heard the small faint sound of jingle. As if someone had picked up a group of silverware at once. Then, came the ever frightening noise of her lock clicking opened. Ebony's eyes went wide before quickly shutting them. Her back was turned away from the large, now open doors. She had always promised herself she would fight. She promised herself she wouldn't let him touch her. But all that confidence had been ripped from her. All that remained was a frail girl. No! She had to try and fight do something! But what could she do? Reaver was far stronger than her. If he really wanted to take her, he would do it. She kept her eyes shut tightly, thinking that fooling him into thinking she was asleep would dissuade him. Ebony's body could barely move. The nerves took over her movements, leaving them completely still. She heard his footsteps echo in her room. Boom boom boom. It seemed louder than thunder and quicker than lightening. The cold chill of the room engulfed her body, sending a wave a shivers down her limbs. She knew he was close to her.

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for such late updates. I was very busy with prom and all sorts of other things, but prom has passed and I have more time for writing! Hope you liked the chapter! R&R for more!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ebony felt her mattress sink down further; she was no longer alone on her bed. She kept her eyes shut as if thinking this would somehow save her from this horrific nightmare. She, miraculously, was able to keep her body stone still. Her body held no movement, not a shiver. But her mind was the very opposite. Her mind was in a quake and wrapped in the plague of terror and fright. Her thoughts and emotions clashed into each other. Her ears rang with the sound of her our heart beat pounding like a drum. She prayed, _pleaded_, that all of this was just a twisted and warped nightmare she would awake from. She hoped that when she opened her emerald eyes she would awake in her soft bed alone. No, Ebony could not escape now.

She was truly trapped in Reaver's cold clutch. She was doomed from the moment she uttered those damning words, _'I do.'_ Ebony felt the bed sift beneath her. She could almost_ feel_ him now. Yet, she kept her eyes closed. She felt her now tangled hair be brushed away from her face. His cold, ungloved hand slithered up her arm; like a snake to its prey.

The air was silent; only the sifting of bed sheets could be heard. Ebony felt her body be turned so she was laying on her back. She knew that Reaver knew she was awake. But she wouldn't look into the eyes of a man she does not love while they were par taking in intimacy. She felt Reaver's body press against hers causing her muscles to tense. She wondered if he still held that ever present smirk. Ebony then realized that was a stupid question. Of course he was; he was probably enjoying every little thing, every detail. Her nightdress slowly inched its way up her thigh. She felt his hot breath upon her skin. Ebony's heart sunk deep into the dark abyss of fear. His warm breath was upon her gentle lips. Ebony braced herself for the intrusion.

Slowly the breath that blowed upon her lips retreated. The weight on her body diminished and her dress slide back down. Ebony's thoughts filled with question and confusion. She hesitantly opened her eyes. Her vision blurred before clearing. What she saw confused her even more. Reaver sat on the edge of her bed, back turned to her. She slowly sat herself up; she opened her mouth to speak but no words escaped her tongue. Reaver turned his head slightly, noticing her movements, and smirked,

"Well hello there my minx. Finally discovered how to open your eyes?" He chuckled before turning his attention elsewhere.

Ebony was at a loss for words. She could not why he had not had his way with her. Although, she wasn't complaining at his change of heart.

"What...?" Ebony unconsciously spoke.

"Hm? Did you say something my minx? I can barely hear you."

Ebony thought for a moment, "I...don't understand."

"Hm? Oh, you mean about the common _action_ that newly weds usually part take in?" He chuckled, "It isn't nearly as enjoyable when the other side isn't participating. It's rather uneventful."

Ebony's eyes widen slightly at his words. Was she saved from intimacy? "You mean to say, we don't..."

"Oh no no no! Though I am very fond, and I mean_ very _fond, of the act; it's as I stated before, it is nearly uneventful when only participates." He replied turning his head with a smirk.

Ebony cringed slightly at his expression for his fondness of intimacy, but was truly grateful he was not forcing himself upon her.

"I...thank you." Ebony mumbled ever so quietly.

"Speak up, my minx, I want to hear that lovely voice of yours."

"Thank you." Ebony repeated but only louder.

"No need for thanks, my minx. I would never do anything against your most respected wishes. Now come, sit next to me." He patted the empty space next to him. Ebony shifted uncomfortably next to Reaver. She looked down at her lap as she fiddled with her fingers. She didn't really know what to say.

"I do hope you enjoyed our party." Reaver brought up suddenly.

"It was...interesting to say the least."

"I hope that is a compliment and not a hint at displeasement."

"No, I was not displeased by the party just overwhelmed by all the commotion."

"By commotion could you possibly mean our little dance?" Reaver playfully smirked.

Ebony scoffed, "_No."_

Reaver let out a small laugh, "Of course, so foolish of me to assume such. Did you ever meet up with your little mystery dancer?"

Ebony shook her head.

"Splendid! I despise seeing anyone touch my minx but myself of course."

Ebony rolled her eyes, "Yes, you made that very obvious."

"Awh, don't be so rash. You can be irresistible, my minx. And you must admit that fellow had no style no ambition! His movements were terribly mediocre." Reaver said leaning closer to Ebony.

Ebony, instinctively, leaned back from him, "We must have different tastes in dance."

Reaver chuckled lowly, "Perhaps we do." He backed away.

"Reaver," Ebony began, "Why...why did you come to my chambers if you knew I would reject you."

"Simple, my minx, I thought I could give it a go. Though, I should have known my minx is stubborn one, shame on me! But don't fret my minx. I'll remain ever loyal to you."

Ebony let out a soft laugh, "Yes..of course."

Reaver gasped and brought his large hand to his chest, "My minx! Do you believe I'll be unfaithful, oh come now! I'd never hurt my precious minx."

Ebony sighed silently and turned her attention elsewhere. Though, she wondered now that her and Reaver were married if he would open up more. She doubted it, but it was worth a try.

"Reaver...why did you want to marry me?"

"I've already told you, my minx."

"Yes but...there was no other reason?"

"Nothing that made a huge impact on my marvelous decision." Reaver answered simply with a smirk.

Ebony sighed, there was no pushing Reaver just yet. He still would reveal nothing about himself nor his true intentions. Ebony needed to find out, but how could she? Reaver was no book.

Ebony's eyes grew heavily; the night had finally caught up to her. All of that worry had exhausted her body. Her body swayed back and forth steadily. Reaver glanced over to her and smirked softly.

"Are you falling into slumber, my minx? While, I'm here? I'd hardly say I'm a bore!" Reaver stated slyly.

Ebony wanted to reply, but she was so exhausted from the earlier events and the anxiety she had not the strength the keep her eyes open.

"Come now my minx, lay down." Reaver said while gently pushing her back down onto her soft velvet sheets.

"Reaver...?" She questioned tiredly.

"Yes, my minx?"

"Are we to share chambers now that we are wed.''

"Well, initially yes we were, but I suppose I can stay in my personal chambers. They are quite lovely and classy."

Ebony merely nodded in response unable to speak any longer. Her eyes were completely shut now. The darkness filled her body and engulfed her mind into a blissful beatific dream.

**Oh gosh this took forever and yes I know it's short. I'm sorry about the lack of updates there was stuff that needed to be fixed. Forgive me! Read and Review for more! Also I'm working on other f****ics such as a Kingdom Hearts one, but I'm unsure if I should actually post it. Anywho! Hope y'all enjoyed! R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18 Update

**Oh gosh hello. Yes, I'm still writing and plan on continue writing Dark Paradise. The reason for the lack of update is I have been insanely busy. For you see, I have just graduated High School so I was unable to work on any of my writing due to that. I also just got back from a long vacation. I planned on writing a chapter on vacation, but I was unable to. But! I am back now and it's summer! The only thing I have coming up is a college overnight which is monday to tuesday. Other than that, I'm free. So to any readers that are still interested, expect the next chapter of Dark Paradise by the end of this week. I promise I'll get something out if nothing comes up. Also, for my Power and Control story and Creation of Color, expect the next chapters in the near future. I'm sorry for the huge delay on everything, but it was a very busy end of year for me. Hope y'all aren't too mad! **

**-RoseScytheElysium**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay...I'm going to address this. I know I shouldn't, but I will anyway because this shit is getting out of hand. So y'all might have noticed some...poor worded reviews. Yeah, I know about them, but I really don't get upset by them. Simply because, this is the internet and it's just someone with a keyboard. Like seriously this is getting old and those words don't dissuade me. Please just grow up. I know you just want to defend a friend, but this isn't the way to do it. Jeez, anyway thanks for all the kind reviews and messages and, hey what the hell, thanks for the nasty ones too. I mean you're just giving me views! So thanks! Anywho, onward to chapter 18!**

Ebony's eyes opened. Her vision strained as the light burned into her room. She shifted upwards, stretching her sore limbs from her awkward sleeping position. Reaver was gone. She turned her head to look around her room. She placed her dry hands on her face and wiped her eyes letting out a groan. She moved one of her hands to her neck as she tried to stretch it. With a loud and exhausted sigh she relaxed her body. Ebony sat in silence thinking of the events that had transpired. Finally, she decided it was not best to dwell on it and slowly leaped out of her bed. She squinted at the blazing window and quickly shut its dark curtains. She rubbed her her emerald eyes once more before starting to unbraid her tangled hair. She winced as the tight knots were forced to become loose. Her hair fell into loose curls flowing in every direction. She trudged along her room opening her wardrobe. She found something decent to wear and sluggishly put it on. She discarded her nightgown and examined herself in the mirror. She turned her head from side to side and ran her hand over her hair.

The door cracked open causing Ebony to turn startled. In the large doorway stood Priscilla. Her hands behind her back and her eyes widened as if she where surprised.

"Oh..um-Good morning Miss." Priscilla mumbled.

"Hello to you as well."

"May I come in?" Priscilla questioned.

"I see no reason for you not to enter." Ebony replied turning back to the mirror.

Priscilla, "I see you have already dressed."

Ebony simple nodded in return.

"Do you need my assistance with your hair, Miss?"

"No, but thank you. I have already finished preparing myself for the remainder of the day."

"Oh, well, is there anything else I could help you with?" Priscilla inquired.

"No, I'm sorry for this pointless trip here."

"Don't apologize Miss. I'm sorry I was not here earlier."

"It is fine, Priscilla. But now I wish to walk around. I grow bored cooped up in my room."

"Shall I accompany you?"

"No, that is not necessary. Please, take the day off. I should be able to handle myself." Ebony smiled.

"I couldn't possibly...Master Reaver wouldn't approve."

"Well, now I'm his wife. Don't I have a say in how things run? Now I say take the day to yourself."

"T-Thank you Miss. If you need me for anything, please send word." Priscilla said thankfully.

"You won't need to worry about that. Have a nice day to yourself, Priscilla. Gods know you need it."

Priscilla nods and smiles as she quietly leaves the room.

Ebony sighed and waited a moment before leaving her chambers behind.

Ebony walked down the long styled halls. Passing by the many servants that roamed the halls. Their whispers drove themselves into Ebony's ears. Ebony's embarrassment was almost unbearable. They scanned their eyes over her and whispered amongst themselves. But Ebony heard their questioning and their accusations. She quickened her already fast moving pace. Their eyes burned through her and it drove Ebony crazy. She quickly rounded the corner and, to her relief, there were no servants down this long hall. Ebony continued her pace. She studied the different pictures and paintings on the wall. Every picture was of a different place or a different season. Ebony never did have the time to appreciate the art around her home.

The sound of muffled voices caught the attention of Ebony. She rose a brow and followed the distressed voice through the halls. It lead her to a the door that looked all too familiar. The large golden faded door stared back at her. She softly pressed her ear to the door to try to decipher the muffled voices. She pushed herself closer to the door, but heard nothing more than louder muffles. Frustrated, she let out a puff of air. Suddenly, without an once of warning, her body collapsed into the door causing it to open. Ebony managed to catch herself before completely tumbling to the ground. She quickly looked up from the ground. Reaver and two nameless gentlemen sat in the room before her. Reaver sneered as the two nameless gentlemen looked at Ebony with inquiry.

"Ah! If it isn't my lovely wife! Good morning. I do hope you slept well. Is there something you need, hmm?" Reaver spoke breaking the ever growing awkward silence.

"Oh no..I'm sorry I must have slipped. I just-" Ebony slowly excused.

"No need for you to speak at the doorway. Come in come in! No need to be shy." Reaver encouraged.

Ebony gradually walked in Reaver's large office closing the door behind her. All the same receiving looks from the two gentlemen.

"Now, my two goodmen, I would like for you to be aquatinted with my wife. Although I'm almost positive you've heard of her."

"Yes..charmed." One of them said.

"Indeed." Replied the other.

Ebony tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ears as she stood next to Reaver.

"Well, I'm sorry my goodmen, but this little meeting of yours will have to continue another time. For you see, my lovely wife needs something of me." Reaver boasted dramatically.

"But sir-!" They objected.

"Ah-ah-ah! Another time." Reaver ignored their pleas.

"No I just.." Ebony tried to explain.

"Are you two hard of hearing? I said this meeting is over." Reaver interrupted.

"Master Reaver, this meeting is of the up most importance and we did not come all this way to be stood up."

Reaver turned to the men and crossed his legs, "Oh? If this meeting is so important then I suppose it would be important for the two of you to be alive to give it to me. But judging by how you're acting it mustn't be very important." Reaver taunted with his sly smile.

The two gentlemen looked at each other before promptly leaving the room.

"Was that really necessary?" Ebony questioned putting her hand on her hip.

"The meeting was drawing a bore anyway. I was about to _end _it, mind you in a different fashion of course."

Ebony needn't question what his other method of ending the meeting would have been, "Well then I guess it was a good thing I so happened to come by."

"Yes, you mean snoop correct?" Reaver chuckled.

"I wasn't snooping!" Ebony protested, "I was just curious...I heard some muffled voices and went to investigate."

"Aren't those two the same?" Reaver questioned amused.

"No! Entirely different!"

"Yes of course, entirely different. Anyway, how is your morning going?"

"Fine I suppose. Yours seems...busy."

"Oh my minx, you have no idea. These stupid parasites come into my office and bring down a perfectly good morning. But now that you're hear, perhaps things may pick up?" Reaver grinned.

"Well that depends..." Ebony rose a brow.

"Oh I merely mean a talk between two adults. Now please, take a seat. You could sit on my lap if you'd like." Reaver cracked.

"How about no." Ebony answered quickly.

"Such a harsh tone! I was only poking fun. Now please sit." Reaver extended his hand offering the seat across his desk.

Ebony sat down in the comfortable chair and relaxed.

"Now, you slept well, yes?" Reaver questioned pouring himself a glass of wine.

Ebony hesitated.

"Something the matter? Has that cat caught your tongue again?" Reaver joked while offering Ebony wine.

Ebony shook her head, declining the wine, "No, I just wanted to thank you for...you know."

"I already told you, there is no need for thanks." Reaver replied twirling the red liquid around in his golden cup.

"I know, but I am so very grateful." Ebony pushed.

"Yes yes," He takes a sip of his wine, "But I do hope our conversations won't always be on this subject."

"No, I just wanted to voice my thanks once more, nothing else to it."

"Well, then you are very welcome. Now, let's move onto a different topic. Perhaps one of more more likeability. Like myself?"

Ebony frowned, "Oh joy. That topic is much more likable."

"What's not to like?" Reaver simpered as he took another sip of his wine.

Ebony slightly laughed at his remark, "Alright. How's business? Besides the so called parasites?"

"Like you stated before, busy. But! I'm earning money by the hour and all of the industry belongs to me. So all in all, I can handle busy. Besides, I can only go up from here."

"I'm glad business is going so well for you."

"Mmm-" He finished his sip of wine, "Now, it has come to my attention you sent your little chamber maid home, correct?" Reaver quested leaning back into his large chair.

Ebony's mouth fell agape, "How did you..? I just?"

"I have my own methods." Reaver answered slyly.

Ebony frowned, did she truly expect Reaver to reveal something.

"So, you think you can just send my staff away now that we are married?" Reaver inquired now resting his chin and his hands.

Ebony thought for a moment. She knew his words were not of threats, but of toying. "Yes." She answered strongly.

Reaver perked up a bit, "Oh you do? Very well, I admire your...ambition."

A silence took over the room enveloping the two of them with it. Ebony twiddled her fingers in waiting for some sort of conversation.

"Say...it has been quite some time since you have been to factories?" Reaver struck up a conversation.

"Oh, yes it has." Ebony still had unsettled feelings about that _event_.

"Why don't you accompany me today? It would just make me so very happy." Reaver simpered.

Ebony rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it would make you so very happy." She mocked.

"Oh it would appear my minx has a little bite to her now. Ah never mind that! Please accompany me on my way to the factory unless you had other plans of entertainment?"

Ebony sighed, "Alright I'll go with you."

"Splendid splendid! We shall leave at once. I'm already behind schedule so let us waste no time on departing!"

Ebony opened her mouth to respond, but only let out a small shriek as Reaver locked his arm in hers and strutted out of the large office room.

The two newly weds waited outside for the stagecoach to trot up on the brick rode. Reaver still held Ebony's arm locked with his. Ebony couldn't help but feel shaken, though she tried to ignore it. Finally the stagecoach stopped in front of them and the driver stepped down and opening the door for the two.


	20. Chapter 19

Reaver stepped forward to the large stagecoach. The driver politely moved aside holding the golden door open for the couple. Reaver, with a twirl of his cane, entered the heavily decorated stagecoach. He turned and offered his gloved hand to Ebony. She grasped his firm hand and allowed him to guide her into the stagecoach. With her body half in, she stopped seeing Reaver nod his head to the empty spot next to him. Ebony glanced up into his dark eyes before fulling entering and taking her seat next to the smirking businessman.

The door closed behind her and the stagecoach shifted slightly, signaling the driver had proceeded to his normal seat. Reaver lightly tapped his cane to the wall, and with a stuttered jolt, the stagecoach rode along the long pathway. Ebony kept her head up, not wanting to off the impression of being intimidated; as Reaver most enjoyed. Though, her gaze was to the window along the side of the stagecoach. Her eyes were fixated on the empty paths and unattended shops. The smog from the all time running factories slowly started engulf the path. In these smog filled streets were the slaved workers walking from one job to another, most of these were merely children. Ebony remembered asking Reaver for the reason of such child labor. She narrowed her emerald eyes before a small smirk came to her face. Perhaps her new 'title' could have the possibility of changing a few things around here?

"What has captured your gaze, my lovely?" Reaver inquired leaning towards her. Ebony quickly erased the smirk from her lips.

"Just enjoying the view of the working streets. Nothing more. These tall metal buildings are still very new to me so looking at them makes my mind fill with curiosity."

"Well then, it was such a splendid idea for me to suggest you tagging along for the day now wasn't it? Although that curiosity of yours seems to get you into trouble." Reaver toyed.

"Hmm, only when the curiosity is concerning yourself." Ebony returned. "Perhaps if you weren't such a secretive man I wouldn't be so curious." Ebony leaned forward towards Reaver.

"Me? Secretive? Oh my minx, how could you say such a thing?"

"Hm, perhaps because I know so." Ebony mused.

"Oh do you?" Reaver leaned his face to Ebony's. His dark eyes burning to hers.

Ebony only moved closer, "Yes, I believe I-wow! Look at the size of that building!" She quickly turned away and looked out the window.

Reaver fell forward catching himself on his hands. Ebony looked out the corner of her eye to see Reaver pushing up his tall hat and shoot Ebony a questionable yet amusing glare. Ebony held her small laugh to herself. She felt her confidence emerge after toying Reaver at his own game.

Reaver sat up against the seat and pulled on his long coat into place. He glanced over to Ebony with a small smirk leaking onto his face before turning his attention forward once more.

Ebony remained plastered to the window gazing upon the steel towers and stretched out to the sky protruding multi colored smokes and chemicals causing the sky to glow brown and gold. Her eyes rapidly moved from structure to structure, paying most attention to the ones that towered over the colored clouds and sky. She wondered what the view was like up there? Maybe Reaver could take her up there?

She noticed the speed of the stagecoach slowly down until it jolted to a stop. She rose her gaze to building at was all too familiar. The place where he murdered an innocent man out of cold bold. It gave her a slight nerve, but she quickly shrugged it off. The diver opened the door for the two and offered his hand to Ebony. She gladly to his small boney hand and allowed him to guide her down. She turned as Reaver stepped out of stagecoach.

"You know when to be here. And I advise for you not to be late." Reaver recommended the driver. The driver quickly nodded and hopped back onto stagecoach. Reaver turned towards Ebony and offered his arm. She gladly excepted it, grasping his firm arm. She was a bit surprised that his arm was so firm.

"Now, let's go we don't want to breathe in this plebeian air." Reaver said pulling Ebony through the large doors of the smoking factory.

Again her sight is filled with the husked workers who slave hours on end to make Reaver's business a success. They slave to benefit her _father_ and she was the price. That fact still made her feel uneasy, she was sold so these innocent children and adults bent over backwards to increase gold income. She moved her gaze to the floor not wanting to look at the empty faces in front of her.

Reaver and Ebony passed the gears and steam pipes. Ebony glared at one of the black pipes remembering how it scared her before. Some of the workers gave them quick looks but Reaver always noticed and sneered in their direction.

"Ah! Here we are my minx!" Reaver announced as the pair entered a large office full of papers and paintings; all of which where of Reaver. Ebony couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Now," Reaver sat in his large office chair, "Let's see how the charts are doing today."

Ebony roamed the room the large room looking at books and different papers. "Say, Reaver?"

"Yes, my lovely?" He chimed.

"I don't believe I asked what those two gentlemen were doing at your-our home earlier today."

"Hmm? No, I can't recall you have. Well if you must know those two were proposing an expansion of my factories."

"Well," Ebony shifted her body towards Reaver placing down a book, "You seemed rather displeased with them. I would think that proposal would be beneficial?"

"Oh it is! Rather beneficial I would say, those two were just asking for the wrong price. I treat my money with care and those cretins would have surely burned it away. Although, I'll still take up their offer, considering your father sent them."

"My father?" Ebony questioned.

"Why yes, he's most interested in his new acquisitions."

"But there are already many factories here, if you expanded, wouldn't people lose their homes?"

Reaver hesitated, "And...?"

Ebony frowned, "And these people already have lost their lives to these jobs you have them do. Taking away their homes would add insult to an already heavy injury."

"Sorry my minx, but it is your father's orders and he paid _top_ dollar to give them. And besides without homes the workers can work twenty-four-seven!" Reaver simpered.

Ebony took a deep breath, "That's right he did, but now that I'm _your_ wife I now have a say in this whole business situation, and I say we don't expand the factories." Ebony finished by crossing her arms.

Reaver was silent for a moment, "I must say, I am very surprised with you my minx. Before you always seemed rather...terrified of me, but now look at you; trying to run my business. That's a pretty dangerous game, my minx."

Ebony put her hands on her hips, "Is that so? Well, I was traded for these factories and I need to know their worth is well..worth it! Here," Ebony hopped onto Reaver's desk and grasped some of the paper off of it.

"If you want to increase revenue don't build more factories, that would just waste money and add more smog in the air. Simply manufacture the products at the many factories you already have. Separate the workers based on skill of product and move them to the appropriate factory."

Reaver rose a brow at Ebony. Leaning back into his chair he placed his gloved hand on his chin in thought. Ebony never broke gaze with him. She tried reading his face, but failed.

"You may have a point, my lovely. Hmm, I'll hold off on your father's orders. After all, how can I deny my lovely minx?" Reaver grinned

Ebony released a silent sigh. She didn't actually expect him to listen to her.

"Now, if you are so interested in my factories why don't you prowl around some of the records and books. They should give you information that you seem rather intent on learning."

Ebony turned back towards the books and ran her finger across them leaving a thin trail through the dust that covered the records.

"Now, my attention is needed elsewhere. Enjoy those old books in my absence, and do try not to miss me too much." Reaver waved as he exited the office.

Ebony simply nodded her head in return paying more attention to old book in her hands. She read page after page learning the types of funding products and much more from these mere clusters of papers.

Eventually she returned the book to its shelf and averted her gaze to Reaver's desk. She put her finger to her lip and slowly made her way into his desk chair. She moved some of the papers out of the way looking for something of interest. She moved her hands to the drawers and pulled, but they remained sealed shut. Ebony frowned and pulled harder until it opened causing her to jerk back. Ebony smiled at her victory. She continued to search through the mounds of papers reading only the opened ones. Although, one letter caught her eye. It was recently unsealed, embroidered by her family's crest. Ebony's eyes widened and her heart jumped a beat ahead. She grasped the letter in her hands and hesitantly unfolded the creases that folded the paper and scanned her eyes over the writing.

_The products provided from your factory are most beneficial. They have begun to stabilize my kingdom each day. My citizens have been at ease for_

_sometime now; though I fear it will not last. _

_Though you probably don't have concern for my citizens. I hope my daughter satisfies your...interests. She may be young, but considering your _

_circumstances, I believe she is satisfactory. _

_I presume she did not put up much of a fight in consummation, my daughter may come around to it after sometime. _

_Keep her healthy and save, for if anything happens to her, our deal will be nullified. _

Ebony folded the letter back up, unsure of what to think. It bothered her slightly that her _father_ only wished for her well being so the deal would remain. Ebony placed the letter back in original position in the drawer. She continued to flip though the countless letters trying to forget what she had just read. Her talked of her as if she were just some toy Reaver could use to amuse himself. But should she really be surprised? Her father sold her to Reaver without a second thought, and she does not even regard him as her father any more.

Ebony pushed aside some envelopes that were still sealed. Though there was one, peaking out from under a book that Ebony picked up. The envelope was addressed to her father from Reaver. She did not hesitate in opening it, she had been curious for far too long.

_In regards to your last letter. It pleases me to know my factories are helping your poor kingdom. It truly warms my old heart. _

_My works are going a fantastic job, and I find myself killing less and less each day._

_Oh and referring to our consummation, we have decided to...hold off on that. After reading that you've probably falling from your chair considering my history._

_But I will not lie, at times it can be...frustrating. It has been a very long time since someone has resisted my advances._

_Your daughter from day one has been so submissive, yet fearful. I can't say I don't enjoy it though. She is very interesting indeed._

_But, my little minx has fire to her and one day that fire will erupt and I will be there to engulf the flame._

"Engulf the flame?" Ebony questioned aloud. "He's frustrated? Well, he certainly has not shown any signs." Ebony gasped realizing she needed to put the letter back the way it was to avoid suspicion. She rapidly moved her head to find a blank envelope and some ink. She quickly darted to the shelfs and snatched the supplies. Hastily shoving the letter inside and scribbling the address. She then looked for the wax the seal shut. She searched the drawer and until success.

She carefully tried to place the wax in the appropriate position.

"Ah!" She yelped as some stuck to her finger. She finished by stamping Reaver's symbol into the wax. She waved her finger in the air trying to stop the burning.

"Ugh! These stupid things!" She said as she stuffed the envelope under the book and slamming the drawer shut.

She quickly grabbed the ink and rushed over back to shelf were she had grasped it from. She stood on her toes trying to put it into place.

She felt her toes slide as she put the ink back causing her to crash down on her rump, sending book after book flying down from the shelf. Ebony breathed deeply and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Oh dear. What have you been doing while I've been gone, my minx?" That oh so familiar charming voice called.

**Woot Woot! New Chapter! hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
